Disasteress Rage Eternally
by Crazy Female LEPrecon
Summary: Artemis Fowl has finally proposed to Holly Short. The wedding preparations are going along fine, when murders start occurring near Fowl Manor. No one is overly worried, taking the necessary precautions to not allow anyone outside without a Butler. But when the LEP shows up at the door, Artemis must prove his lover's innocence. Will he pull it off in time for the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry that it took so long. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

_**Six Months Later**  
_

Holly Short looked down at her left hand, smiling. On her ring finger there was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. It had a beautiful gold band. On top of that there were four green oak leaves, made out of emeralds. In the direct center of the oak leaves, there was nestled a beautiful acorn made out of diamond. Around the edge was written, 'Ilex Est Me Potestas,' or 'Holly is my power.'

The ring was very beautiful, but it wasn't the reason that she had said yes; she had said yes, because she loved him. It had been a month ago that she had had the best birthday ever. Yeah, it hadn't started out all that well, but it had ended perfectly. She wondered what the council would say when they found out that Disasteress Rage Fear-Striker Gunner was getting married to a mudman. Artemis Timothy Fowl the second to be precise.

She giggled to herself. Well, they'd be finding out soon enough. She lifted her hand to her mouth and gently kissed the ring, something that had become a bit of a habit to her, it gave her a sense of good luck.

Right now, she knew that she would really need it, along with patience. First, Juliet, Mrs. Fowl, and a special wedding dress designer were going to measure her. (She was wearing a hazel contact, and her ears were magically made less pointy.) Then, she had to pick out a dress design and what colors she wanted for the bridesmaid dresses. She had already chosen three bridesmaids and a maid of honor. The maid of honor was Caballine. The bridesmaids were Lili Frond, Juliet Butler, and her own daughter, Biobomb Gunner.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the 'dress team' entering. Holly reluctantly removed her outer garments, and allowed them to measure her. The dress maker, after looking over the measurements, exclaimed that Holly was both the smallest and thinnest person that she had ever measured for a wedding dress.

Once Holly had redressed herself, a huge magazine pile was brought over. Holly began flipping through the magazines. Finally, she found one that was o.k. It didn't have frills, bows, or very much lace. Also, no sequins, glitter, or puffy sleeves. She immediately knew the colors. A dark green dress, dark blue trim, and a black slash. Green for LEPrecon, blue for LEPretrieval, and black for Sector eight.

Holly gave a little sigh, she missed the LEP. Even if they had handed her over to the GESF, they had been her family. Hopefully, Biobomb still had a chance, even if her mother was clinically insane.

Holly shuddered. The memories of the Gunners, the GESF, Argon's clinic, and the mob were still fresh in her mind. Almost every night, she had horrible nightmares. Occasionally, Holly's headache would come back. It was more like a migraine, really. It was so painful, that she had to stop whatever she was doing and sit down. Whenever it happened, she couldn't even think. Whenever she had a nightmare or a headache, Artemis would go to her, sit her down, take her hands, and talk to her.

He was the only person who could entirely calm her down. That was one of the reasons that she loved him, he helped her through all of her troubles. Whenever it was the memory of an experiment, a torture device, the brands, or the feeling of her own weight forcing a strong cord to crush her windpipe, Artemis could just talk soothingly to her, and she would entirely calm down. She would cling to him for a few minutes, though, not wanting to leave his comforting presence.

Everyone was busy with the wedding. Butler and Juliet carefully worked on decorating the entire manor. One day when everyone was busy, Mr. Fowl walked into the room where everyone was decorating.

"This is horrible," he exclaimed.

"What is?" asked about everyone.

"Over the past week, eleven people have been murdered; all in the near vicinity. I don't want anybody going outside unless they have one of the Butlers with them."

Lots of worried mutterings.

"How," asked Butler. "How did they die?"

"All of the bodies were mutilated with knives and bullet wounds all over the body. Each of them were found outside, so at least this crazed murderer hasn't entered a house left. All of the knife wounds are deep, wielded by a strong person. It seems that the gun was only used to slow the person, but apparently left conscious until they could be killed with the knife. Every person was found with their eyes wide open and the lift eye gone, gouged out with a knife."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Why hasn't this person been caught yet?" asked Angeline, looking over her husbands shoulder. "Oh my, one of the people killed today only lives half a mile from here."

"Again," said Mr. Fowl. "No one is to go outside without a Butler, and only two people per Butler."

Everyone nodded, extremely worried by this turn of events, especially only four months before the wedding.

Two nights later, just after the sun set, there was a knock on the door.

"Open up in the name of the Lower Elements Police."

Everyone who had been in the living room, two rooms away, quickly leapt to their feet. Butler immediately walked over and pulled the massive oak door open.

'This can't be good,' thought Holly upon seeing her former boss, Trouble Kelp enter the manor, followed by a whole lot of LEP boys. They all pointed their neutrinos at her.

"What do you want," asked Mrs. Fowl. "Why are you here?"

Trouble pointed at Holly. "She knows why we're here."

"Well, half of her does," said one of the retrieval boys with a nasty laugh.

"What are you talking about?" asked Holly.

Trouble rolled his eyes. "The seventeen humans that have died in the last week and a half; they were killed with silver knives and bullets. Also, one of them had this on his jacket." He held up a hair. "It's yours. Disasteress Rage Gunner, you are under arrest."

She was grabbed, a straightjacket forced on her. The elf looked pleadingly at Artemis.

Artemis stood up. "Commander Kelp, will she receive a trial?"

"Yes, of course, that is our law."

"Does she have a lawyer?"

"Well, no, not yet."

"Then she has one now."

"Wh-what?"

"She has a lawyer, I am her lawyer."

"Al-alright, I'll inform the council of this."

They were dragging her out the door, when Angeline stood up. "Hey, you can't take her away; the wedding is in less than four months."

Trouble blinked at her. "What?"

"The wedding; it's in less than four months."

"Who's wedding?"

Angeline sighed. "Her wedding, you idiot. Who made _you_ head of the fairy army?"

Trouble looked shocked and insulted at having been challenged on his status by a mudwoman.

"The council did. And who is getting married?"

"Butler."

Trouble sputtered.

"No, of course not," she exclaimed. "My son of course; he proposed on her birthday."

The entire LEP just stood there gaping at her.

"She, she's marrying Fowl," the commander sputtered.

"Yes if that is my son."

"Artemis Fowl?"

"No, Beckett. Of course she's marrying Arty."

"Mother, calm down," said Artemis. "I'm sure that Holly will be back before it harms the wedding. Everyone else can continue with preparations."

"Why didn't I know of this," demanded Trouble.

"I swear," said Artemis. "I almost rolled my eyes. You didn't know because you weren't invited. We have already told the council, and relevantly, they have agreed. Hasn't Foaly asked for a day off yet, he _is_ my best man."

Trouble sputtered. "He did, but when I asked why, he just laughed at me."

"Alright, you may leave now."

Furious, Trouble dragged Holly out to the awaiting shuttle. She spent a very uncomfortable ride there in the prisoner's bay. They stopped, and she was informed that they would stay in the shuttle for quite some time. Holly fell asleep.

By the time she woke up, it was daytime. They were moving into Haven city. Holly was glad that they were trying a different tactic. Most of Haven was asleep, and they did not know that she was coming; so it would be very unlikely that she would be mobbed.

Holly felt fury ripple through her as they stopped in front of Haven Prison. She managed to suppress the rage by thinking of Artemis.

"Until the trial, you shall be placed in a holding cell. Every mealtime you will be going into a mess hall; where there are other prisoners. If you harm anybody, you will be going into the special confinement cell made by Foaly. That cell is only four feet high, and four feet long."

Holly shuddered with claustrophobia. They pulled her in.

"We've got a new suspect for the holding cell."

"What is her size?"

"A three and a half."

She was handed an orange jumpsuit.

"Keep an eye on her. This is Disasteress Rage Gunner. She's marrying Artemis Fowl in a few months."

"Y-yes sir."

Once changed, she was pushed into a cell that had several beds, three of which were occupied. There were two boys and a girl.

"Ooh, looky," said the bigger guy. "It's a new one. What'd you do sweetheart; 'cause whatever it was, I'm glad that you did it."

"I'm innocent," she snarled.

"Don't believe you. You're way to pretty to not have done anything."

"Get out of my personal space, or I'll shove your tongue up your *censored*."

"Ha ha, this one fights," he crowed to his buddy, who grinned and snickered.

"Don't try me, I will do it."

"Just ignore them," said the girl.

"I'm Alicia, I'm a thief. Do I recognize you?"

"Probably, I used to be in the LEP. Then they found out that I'd killed before. The whole place went nuts. But that's not why I'm here; I haven't killed in months."

She sat down on a bed and pulled the blanket over herself.

"Please be quiet, I've had a long night."

She instantly fell asleep.

_Well, please review. Thank you for all your reviews for Disasteress Rage Forevermore,  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	2. 2 Artemis and wedding plans

_Yay, another chapter down. I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Artemis was in a good mood. He was about to start searching for the evidence that he could use to prove Holly's innocence. He had all of his equipment ready, and he and Butler were about to leave, when his mother entered.

"Arty, what are you doing?" his mother asked.

Artemis looked at her, startled. "Why, Mother, I am about to leave and get the evidence necessary for Holly's release."

"Artemis, the wedding is in less than four months. You have more than enough time to get the evidence. Right now, before you go looking, I want you to decide who you are going to have as a ring bearer, and who you want to have as ushers."

"But Mother, Holly is waiting for me to be there. If I'm not there in less than two weeks, they will probably hold the trial without me. I can't let that happen."

"I don't care. The wedding is too close. You have to decide this before you go looking for evidence. The wedding absolutely must be ready in four months. It should only take you an hour at the most; not even half the time it will take you to gather the evidence. This will make things a lot easier for the rest of us. Artemis, please, once you do this, you will be free to go rescue Holly. Until then, you are staying inside the house."

Artemis gave an unhappy sigh. "Yes Mother, I'll choose a ring bearer and ushers."

"Good, once I know who you have chosen, you can go."

Angeline left the room in her lovely, graceful, floating way.

That conversation had been three hours ago. Artemis was infuriated. The ring bearer was easy; Beckett would do well. The ushers weren't so easy.

He had been thinking for hours, but every time he tried to think of someone to choose, his mind went hopelessly blank. He had no idea what to do. He had asked his father, but Mr. Fowl merely reminded Artemis that he had knew absolutely no fairies aside from Holly, Mulch, (don't ask) and Bio. He didn't know any capable males, and that Artemis was on his own for this.

Butler wasn't much of a help either. He had looked at Artemis quite strangely when he placed his question, and then told Artemis that he had no idea, and that if it came to it, that it would be best if Artemis just flipped a coin, it would be much more reliable than any of males currently residing in the house.

After a while, he decided that Myles would go with Biobomb (they were roughly the same height), Butler with Juliet (who most definitely weren't), and he would ask Ash to go with Lili (they were. Two out of three, it wasn't all that bad for a person who had a fairy and a four year old as two of his ushers.)

He called Ash and he readily agreed. Ash's little sister, Cinder, had already been chosen as flower girl. Cinder was very happy about this, seeing as she was a rabid Jade Princess fan and couldn't wait to meet Juliet and show her some of her moves.

Finally, Artemis got started working on Holly's case. This took several days, and during that time, he found out several very interesting things.

First, Artemis took a look at Holly's knives. Much to his interest, there was blood on the knives. When he looked at the knives in his lab, it showed that the blood was no less than a year old. Second, Artemis took a look at the strand of Holly's hair that had been found at a crime scene on one of the victims. The DNA was the exact same as some of Holly's hair that he had taken earlier; but it was different. The hair that Trouble had had was a lot older than the hair Artemis had taken from her a week ago. In fact, it was obviously well preserved, but it seemed to be at least twenty years old.

All of this was interesting, but Artemis knew that it would not be enough for the council. He had to find more evidence. Now, he decided to visit the murder sights.

His first piece of evidence was found at crime scene number four. It was a footprint, but it was too small and too light to have been made by a human adult, but it was too long and too heavy to have been made by Holly. He molded it and looked at it closely. After a while, he noticed that it appeared to have steel toes. Also, it had a design not made by humans, it was much too precise. He was sure that it was from the shoe of the person who had framed her.

At crime scene number five, it took him twenty minutes to find the next piece of evidence. This place had a lot of brambles, and that fact was why he was there. He got a few scrapes, but he finally found a tiny scrap of cloth. It was black and was made of a strange material. It took Artemis a while to remember where he had felt it before. Then it hit him. He had felt it on Holly's Gunner cloak. This scrap of cloth had come from a Gunner's cloak. It was obvious now. He ran back home without even stopping. He had to check and see if the cloth came from Holly's cloak. Once back at Fowl manor, he looked Holly's cloak over with a magnifying glass. He sat back with a sense of relief. Holly's cloak was entirely whole, not a piece missing from it.

Artemis was now 100% sure that Holly was being framed. He gathered all of his evidence and, with Butler, he went down to Haven; time to make sure some fairies gave Holly her well deserved apology. He loved getting revenge. He was happy and excited the whole way down. He couldn't wait to see Holly again, and he knew that she was probably dying to see him as well. He hummed a wedding march to himself the whole way there.

_Did you like it? Didja, didja? Well if you did, Review. If you didn't, Review. Thank you all,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	3. 3 A Trial or Two

_Yay, I finally got another chapter down. Thank you everyone for reviewing, reading, favoriting, and following my story. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Holly paled at the memory.

"Also, he's the only one who can just talk to her and calm her down out of one of those rages of hers. Alright, come with us. We warned you, and now you're goin' into the solitary confinement cell. You should hope that your fiancé' arrives here soon; cause that rooms roughly the size of Opal Koboi's wardrobe."

Clutching the ring, Holly allowed them to lead her out of the cell, into a shuttle, and into the new cell. It was tiny, just looking at it made Holly get claustrophobic. Then, she got pushed in.

Holly looked around anxiously, hoping that Artemis arrived soon. For the next two days, Holly spent an agonizing time in the secluded cell. To the elf, it was horrifying; the cell practically seemed to press in on her. By the end of the two days, she was gibbering to herself.

Then, a guard entered, "Your lawyer is here."

Holly was led into a different room. Artemis was standing in the room. He quickly sat down, as Holly dove into his lap.

"Artemis," she gasped. "You came."

He laughed. "Of course I did, you cowpog. I missed you, cutie."

She blushed furiously, just as he had hoped.

"Did you get enough information to free me?"

"Yes, I did, and more than that."

"Oh, that's good." She snuggled up against him. "When's the trial?"

"In two hours, my little sungun," he said, calling her by his little nickname for her. It was based off of her happy nature, and her trigger happy attitude.

She smiled. One of the guards rolled his eyes, and exited the room.

"I'm glad that I've got a fiancé who has a doctor's degree in law school."

"Well, then I'm glad too."

"You don't need to talk to me about anything that has to do with law, right; if you do, I'll probably fall asleep."

"Of course not, Holly; I was right; you _are_ my dumb little elf."

"Hey," said one of the guards, "if you don't need to talk about anything else, then she's going back into her cell."

He grabbed her arm. She fought against him for a moment, before Artemis stepped in.

"Holly, Holly, it is going to be alright; don't worry, we'll see each other in a couple hours. I know, I'll miss you too."

He kissed her, and gave her a hug. Only then, did Holly reluctantly allow them to pull her out of the room. Well, Artemis _had_ said that he had enough information to prove that she was innocent, and she trusted him.

Once back in the cell, she kissed the ring. For the first time since her arrest, Holly was actually looking forward to her trial. Well, at least it was only two hours away. Maybe after the trial, she could see Biobomb.

Holly knew that she was a lousy mother, but she still wanted to do her best for her daughter, even if she hadn't known about her for the first sixty years of Bio's existence. Ah well, she could make it up to her. At least Bio would be at the wedding.

Holly smiled to herself, awkwardly; most girls who were under 25 human years of age and were getting married for the first time; didn't have a daughter old enough to be a bridesmaid.

She climbed into her cot, curling up, wishing that Artemis' arms were there to embrace and comfort her. She lay there for two hours, kissing her ring, and twisting it between her fingers.

Finally the door opened.

"Miss Short, it is time for your trial," exclaimed a guard.

She was handcuffed, and led from the room. She eagerly followed, and for the first time, the prisoner was urging the _guards_ to go faster, while they were telling her to slow down.

Then they arrived at the court room. Holly was grateful to be in much better health than she had been the first time that she had been brought in here this way. Her entire demeanor lit up like a light bulb when she saw Artemis sitting next to a chair that was obviously meant for her.

She would have _much_ preferred to be sitting in her fiancé's lap, but sitting next to him would have to do. Several people occupying the courtroom snickered as Holly practically began dragging the guards over to her seat.

"I missed you," she said brightly to Artemis, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down. Holly loved him, and there was nothing that anybody could do about that.

The trial started. Many people, including Conifer, were brought in to testify against her. Also, data was given that actually did a pretty fine job of proving that Holly had indeed been the one to commit all of the murders.

"Now," said Councilman Cahartez. "Before we let the suspect's lawyer do his job, I would like to give Master Fowl a word of warning. While we have agreed to hold a just trial, it has been decided that if you can not prove that this Gunner has _not _killed all of these humans, the Lower Elements shall issue its first ever death sentence, so choose your words wisely."

"Alright," Artemis replied. "I completely understand."

Holly felt faint. If he couldn't defend her, she would be going down in history as the first fairy who ever was trialed for, deserved, and received a death sentence. Well, she trusted Artemis, knowing that he not only had not only had the appropriate evidence, but could present it in a way that would get her released.

Artemis then stood up. "I do believe, though, that the death sentence shall not be necessary for Miss Short. I have plenty of evidence to convince everyone here of her innocence."

"We'll see about that, Fowl," said a fairy, furiously.

Artemis ignored him, and moved up to a vantage point where everyone could see him.

"First," the human exclaimed. "I found a scrap of black cloth near crime scene number five, that is of the same material as a Gunner cloak. I brought Holly's cloak and the scrap of cloth. Under close inspection, it is obvious that while the scrap is of the same material, it is older than Holly's cloak, and Holly's cloak is whole, showing that this is not part of her cloak. Second," Artemis sat down a set of knives. "These knives are Holly's. There is blood on all of the blades. But, I have tested the blood, and all of it belongs to previously murdered fairies, not humans. Also, the blood is almost a year old. You might say that she would have wiped the blood off, but then wouldn't _all_ of the blood come off?"

"If the blood is a year old, then she could have wiped off the fresh blood, and left the old blood," said an accusing lawyer.

"Yes, well, if she had done that, there would have been traces of both the item used to wipe it off, and there would be water. The blood immediately on top is the toughest layer. I have scraped a bit of blood off of one of the blades, and it is obvious that there is a different color. Holly's blades have not been used to kill anyone recently at all. Anyway, there were traces of silver in the murdered people's bloodstreams. If the blade is covered in blood, the silver would not have washed off and therefore, there would not be a trace of silver."

Grumbling, some people agreed, and the council nodded.

"Third," Artemis continued. "I found a boot print near crime scene four that I molded. While the print is too long and too deep to be Holly's, it is too short and too shallow to belong to an adult human. The print shows signs of steel toes, a type of shoe most definitely not manufactured by humans for children in that size. Also, the shoes sport a design that is definitely not a human manufacturing design, it is too precise. And to conclude my evidence, the piece of hair is indeed Holly's, but I have used a scanner of my own design, and the DNA proves to be that of a well-preserved, twenty years old strand of Holly's hair. Now I shall give you my guess at what is going on." He paused. "Holly is being framed by one of her still alive Gunner kinsmen."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"But they're dead," called GESF captain Hyacinth. "We blew them up months ago. Captain Hemlock died to allow us to kill them."

"I know," Artemis replied. "But it is actually quite probable that not all of the Gunners were in their base at that given point of time."

Muttering quickly under their breaths, the council drew together and discussed the situation. Finally, they pulled apart.

"That is acceptable. But, now you must hunt down this Gunner or Gunners and kill them. If they are not dead in six months, the death sentence shall be carried out. Also, if any more deaths occur around your fiancé, she shall not receive a trial. Case closed."

The council left and Holly leapt into Artemis' arms. "You were right, Arty," she cried. "You did it."

"Of course I did, Holly. I am Artemis Fowl the second, am I not?"

"Of course you are."

Holly then went over to Biobomb. "Hey Bio," giving her a hug. "Do you want to help Arty, Butler, Juliet, Mulch, and I track down whoever framed me?"

Biobomb immediately brightened. "Of course, I've been waiting for this kind of opportunity for a long time."

"That's great." Holly then leaned forward to whisper to her daughter. "Just in case, bring a gun, some silver bullets, and a couple of silver knives."

"Sure Disasteress."

Both Holly and Biobomb had yet to get used to the fact that Holly was Bio's mom, so they had agreed that Bio could be the only one allowed to call Holly by her _real_ name until Holly had gotten used to the fact that she was a mother.

Holly knew that she would be getting used to it a lot quicker, if she was allowed to actually live with Bio. The council, though, still didn't believe that she was sane enough to take care of someone who had the possibility of going down the same path that Holly had. Still, Lili took good care of Bio for Holly.

Nervously, Holly headed back to the surface with Mulch, Doodah, Bio, Artemis, Butler, and Qweffor. First, they headed back to Fowl manor. As soon as they arrived, they were swarmed by Mrs. Fowl, Mr. Fowl, Juliet, and the twins.

"Well," said Mrs. Fowl. "What happened?"

Holly sighed. "I'm off the hook, sorta."

"How so?" asked Mr. Fowl.

"Well, Arty found out that I was framed by a Gunner, but all the Gunners are supposed to be dead. If we don't find this Gunner, get the proper evidence, and bring both back in six months…"

"Holly will receive the Lower Elements' first ever officially given death sentence," finished Artemis.

"That's horrible," exclaimed Juliet.

"I know," replied the boy. "But at least we have six months. If he is not caught in three months, we shall return for the wedding. Unless, or course, we are very, very close to catching him."

"Chasing down the person who framed me for murder," said Holly in a breathy, girly voice. "Oh Arty, it's the honeymoon I've always dreamed of."

Everyone laughed, eager to get rid of the tension.

"Let's get ready to go. Juliet, you're coming with us," exclaimed Butler.

"By the way," said Holly. "Bio will be coming as well. I know that Mr. Fowl has met her, but Myles and Becket, meet my daughter, Biobomb Firestorm Gunner. Bio, these are Artemis' younger twin brothers, Myles and Beckett."

They all appropriately greeted each other, and then Holly turned to her daughter.

"Bio, initiate preparatory packing for number seven travelling."

The girl nodded, and the two elves darted off in different directions. Number seven travelling, to the Gunners at least, meant that you had no idea of what was in store for you. Gunners were trained to be ready for number seven travelling at any time. The two girls, the drill forced into their subconscious, were packed and ready to go in less than two minutes.

They both had a weeks worth of travelling food, along with lots of equipment to be used in various occasions, at least half of which was illegal. Both of them were wearing their cloaks, they had plenty of fresh water, things that they could attach to their hands and shoes with which to climb, wings, assassinating tools, underwater breathing equipment (lightweight and lasting for up to three hours), a set of handcuffs, and a dozen of those gel gags (the things that swelled and gagged you once it was in your mouth.) Holly, or course, also had all of her LEP equipment (borrowed from Foaly). She had opted to use her LEP wings.

"We're ready," she said cheerfully.

Most of their equipment was stored in various pockets of their capes, on their belts, in their shoes, or in various other places on their personal. They didn't even need backpacks.

Everyone else took a bit longer to pack; the Butlers by ten minutes, Mulch by twenty (for trying to pack the fridge), and Artemis by thirty (fifteen of which he spent following everyone else around, ensuring that they had everything that they needed.) They then headed to the latest crime scene, two weeks previous.

"The Gunner will know that Holly's had her trial, but he may not know that Holly has been given six months to find him," exclaimed Artemis. "He most likely will not know that it is not safe."

The skilled fairies and Butlers searched the ground. After a few minutes, Mulch called out, "Hey, I smell something. Wow, it smells a lot like you and Bio, Holly."

Holly nodded. "That's good, follow the smell as far as you can."

"Yes ma'am," the dwarf teased.

Holly rolled her eyes.

"The appropriate way to address her, is either by her first name, or by 'miss' followed by her last name," corrected Artemis.

Holly scowled at him. "Just call me Holly."

There was a pause, then a chorus of "Yes Miss Short," from everybody there.

Holly growled. "Ugh, I should be in a hospice. At this rate, capturing this guy _will_ take a miracle."

Chuckling, Mulch followed the trail. Artemis put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Holly; I did not intend to upset you."

"Yeah, why should I be upset? Heck, I'm probably living my last few months, I should be at peace with the world right now."

"I _am_ sorry, Holly, and I believe that you are not living your last few months. Holly, you are underestimating us, a comment like that is most insulting to me and my bodyguard."

Holly gave a small smile. "You're right, as usual. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you for reminding me that there is still hope."

"Holly, there is always hope. It may not have seemed like it on Hybras, but there was hope there."

She nodded. "I get what you mean."

"That's good."

They continued searching in a comfortable silence. Then Holly reached over and gently took Artemis' hand. Artemis looked down, smiling. It always felt good to be touching her, but unless it involved picking her up, he always let her make the first move.

"Artemis," said Holly. "What if there is no trail?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it, Holly."

After half an hour, no one had found anything.

"Alright," said Mulch. "What do we do now?"

Artemis sighed. "We have to try a different angle. First, we have to use a process of elimination to determine where this Gunner might be."

Everyone nodded. Once back at Fowl manor, it was given to him. He could tell that a fairy wouldn't be in the Arctic or Antarctica. Also, there were places in the Lower Elements where a fairy couldn't go. He finally concluded that a Gunner would either be in the Lower Elements, or would have stayed somewhere close. They were his targets after all.

They began heading to the nearest shuttle port. They were most of the way there, conveniently in the middle of nowhere, when the car suddenly lurched sideways, skidded, and flipped over. The passengers cried out, and yelled.

After they stopped moving, everyone began trying to climb out. The ones towards the back, (Holly, Bio, Mulch, and Artemis) all scrambled out first. Butler and Juliet, the only two Butler considered capable of sitting in the front seats (most easily targeted by hitmen), were starting to get out, when a tree from the side of the road fell, landing on the car and trapping the Butlers.

The four who were outside the car saw a figure emerging from the woods.

_Well, if you liked it, review, favorite (If you haven't already, and follow (If you aren't already doing that.) Anyway, thanks again guys, it means a lot to me. Oh, I'm leaving for vacation next Friday, and I won't get back until the following Sunday, so I'll try to get a chapter updated before then, but I'm very busy._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	4. 4 Firestorm

**_Hi everybody. Thank you for all your support after my AN. But I still have something to say. The Guest informed me that that person does not have enough time to log in (I do understand that) but that the complaints won't stop, not because it's a crossover now, but because I do not have the authoress' permission. Dragon Wings is on the Artemis Fowl Confidential fanfiction site, and I did strictly ask her permission to borrow her characters. This is a sequel to Disasteress Rage: Forevermore. I told everyone who Dragon Wings was in the first story, giving her credit. I had hoped that everyone who was reading this had also read that. Also, it is why I put that I don't own Disasteress Rage (Which I don't) at the disclaimer at the start of my chapters. I'm sorry if I am giving people trouble, but I do wish for the complaints to stop. Thank you. And I do not own Artemis Fowl._**

He was tall for an elf, almost three and a half feet tall. He had a regal look about him, like a long lost king. His face was scarred, but handsome; his body was well muscled, but he had a slim frame. His eyes were dark, cloudy gray, and held both a spark of intelligence and insanity; his hair was a dark as a starless night. His skin matched almost perfectly the bark of a black walnut tree. Kingly or not, his long, thin fingers held a menacing gun and his dark clothes were that of a Gunner. This Gunner elf was here with a purpose. The elf stared at them with piercing, unwavering eyes. This elf was not someone to mess with; not only was he a powerful and capable fighter, but he had a cunning that few could match.

Of the four people standing there, only two of them recognized him, and only one of them said anything.

"Dad?" exclaimed Bio. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Biobomb; I'm not going to let you be taken care of by an LEP officer. Not Frond and most definitely _not_ your mother." His eyes narrowed in fury. That filthy traitor. Tell me, Biobomb, did she die, or is she in prison?"

"She's in prison," said Holly, butting in. "Or, at least, she' will be until we get enough proof to get her out."

"I wasn't asking you," he exclaimed. "You filthy, worthless excuse for an LEP officer."

Holly saw the attack coming, but playing her role, she allowed him to launch himself forward, land next to her, grab hold of her, and put a gun to her neck, (the least protected part of her body) while she was still pulling her gun out.

"In fact," he exclaimed. "You're so useless and pathetic, I'll do the Lower Elements a favor by putting you out of your miserable existence."

He was about to pull the trigger, when Bio spoke up.

"No, Dad, don't. If you don't kill her, I'll go with you quietly."

Flaming Sea stopped, considering it. "Alright, Biobomb," he said slowly. "But if I see her again, I'm blasting her brains out."

Bio nervously nodded as her father tossed her mother aside like a torn up old ragdoll.

"Come along, Biobomb; it's time to go home now."

Father and daughter left the scene of the attack, one very happy about the day's accomplishments; one worried about the friends and family that she had left behind.

While she worried, Holly, Artemis, and Mulch began working on getting the Butlers out of the vehicle. Mulch tunneled up under the car, using some of Holly's tools, and some of his own more 'special' abilities to cut a section of the roof away. Then, Holly joined him, and they began pulling the unconscious Butlers out. It was difficult, but they managed to drag the massive, muscled siblings the ten feet to safety. Then Holly healed them. Then, once they woke up, Artemis explained to them what had happened.

Butler scowled, "Holly, why did you let him attack you?"

Holly sighed. "I didn't want to, but if I showed him that I was, in fact, the person that he was trying to get jailed for life, he would just flee the coop. Biobomb, I knew, would not let him kill me. Also, she had Foaly graft a special tracking device into her foot, and had him give me the tracker. This way, we can follow them, stop him, and clear my name again in a short amount of time. At this rate, we should have him in Atlantis prison before the wedding."

Her shoulders slumped. "I realize that he may intend to do horrible things to Bio, and I realize that I may be a horrible person and mother, but it was the only thing I could do to stop us all from being killed. I was just trying to help."

Artemis stepped forward, consolingly pulling her into his arms. "I understand Holly. Actually, it's quite a brilliant plan. And, you're not a bad person _or_ a bad mother, and Bio knows that. She did what she though was best, just like you do."

She gave a little sigh. "You're right, Artemis, just like always. But we should still hurry, just to make sure."

"Of course, Holly. I wasn't about to leave Biobomb with him alone."

"Less talk," said Butler. "Let's go."

The three humans, the elf, and the dwarf headed off after the tracking device.

_Please read and review,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	5. 5 Stinky and Smelly to the Rescue

_I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Bio found herself being dragged along by her father. This was the strangest experience; almost like a dream. Why did her father hate Disasteress so much? Her father was a man who whom she had looked up to during her entire life. He was one of the few Gunners who had not been constantly telling her how horrible her mother had been, and therefore, how horrible that she must be as well. In fact, he had actually done the complete opposite; constantly praising Disasteress Rage, her power, and her creativity, and saying that most of her abilities had come from her mother. That if her mother hadn't ever been alive, they wouldn't have even bothered creating a child from his DNA.

Her father had pulled her for about thirty or forty yards and then, she saw a door in mid air. Flaming Sea pulled the shuttle door open, and propelled his daughter into the vehicle. He shut and locked the shuttle, sat down in the pilot's seat, and took off. Once they were back underground, Bio felt it safe to ask a question.

"Dad, why do you hate my mother so much, I thought that you admired her?"

Flaming Sea sighed. "Bio, didn't you see Five Caverns? She destroyed them, blew them up. Absolutely everyone was dead. I found Lilac's body. I know that most Gunners don't love their 'mate', but I loved her. She was pregnant, we were sure that this time, the baby would live. I know that everyone thought that the next time that we tried, that she would die, but she took that risk, and she was going to live; and so was the baby. They mattered so much to me. Also, I found my son's body."

Bio gasped. "Fireburn died?"

"Yes, Bio, he died. She killed him. He was only twenty, but she let him die. She let Lilac die, she let Fireburn die, and she let _everyone_ die, just so that she could get her revenge on father. She killed hundreds; her own family. Every single person, children and pregnant women included, died because of her. Well, I'm going to let her die. I'm going to make sure that she is killed."

Furious, he turned back to the controls, wiping his eyes. Bio knew that her father had lost it. She desperately hoped that the tracking device would lead her companions here before someone died; her father was a horrible drive, especially when he was upset.

She sat in the back of the vehicle, arms wrapped protectively around herself. Fireburn had died? He had been the cutest little half-brother. He had had his father's intelligence, but he always wanted to help people. He had been kind to her when no one, not even her own father, had given a thought about her. It had always thrilled him to go walking around the maze with a little book and pencil, just like what Butler had been doing when she first saw him. It was one of the reasons why she had been shot by Butler; his antics had sent her thinking about the little boy. When she had gone with Butler, and when the caverns had been blown up, it had never occurred to her that the little boy that she had loved so much wouldn't live. Bio wept for the child. She hoped that he had not felt any pain; it wasn't right that a child his age should have died. She didn't blame anyone for his death, though. She knew that there was no way that Butler, Artemis, or even her mother could have known that he was going to die, or that he even existed.

All the same, she took a gel gag from her pocket, and used a knife to cut it into the shape of a pegasus, the Gunner symbol for honoring and respecting their dead loved ones. She carved his name, Fireburn Wolfshadow Gunner, into the back, opened the window a crack, and tossed it out. Because of the hot air lifting it, it seemed, for a moment, as if the little horse was actually flying, before it fell, spiraling down towards the lava below.

She gave an unhappy sigh, pulling herself back into the shuttle. She hoped that they hurried; it would be hard to catch up to her father, especially at the speed that he was going. She hoped that her mother wasn't beating herself up to much about getting into a position that would get Bio to go with her father. She cared about both of her parents, and didn't want either to die. When she had agreed to help her mother, she had had no idea that the Gunner that they would be hunting down would be her own father. He wasn't the most caring of fathers, but he was the only one she had ever had. She still loved him, even though he was causing a lot of harm.

Maybe, just maybe, she could convince him to stop what he was doing. But no, his life was on the line, he had loved his family too much, he would never give up his scheme, not until he had had his revenge. He had lost his sanity through grief, and now her mother would be forced to pay for an action that she had not committed. The action had not even been intentional in the first place. Maybe, though, her father could be saved. If the council discovered his reasoning behind the attacks, or that he had lost his sanity, maybe they would send him to Atlantic Prison, or perhaps to Argon's psychiatry ward.

She had to think, she was the ultimate child. If she couldn't do this, then she was born for nothing. This would be the one very important thing that she had ever done in her entire life. Mission: Save both of her parents. Mission: Impossible. Still, she had to do it, she had to succeed. This was what she was born for, and if necessary, this was what she would die for. She was a machine, her duty, to save those who had created her and cared for her. It would be a sad and lonely life, but it would keep her family and friends alive. No more family members were going to die, not if she, Biobomb Firestorm Gunner, daughter of two of the most powerful Gunners, and the ultimate child could help it.

_Hey everyone, thank you for your support, and thank you for following and favoriting my story. _

_Alright, with that stuff over I have two announcements to make._

_1. Someone claimed that one of my characters was raped. No, I do not put up with that kind of stuff. None of my characters will ever be raped. I'm sorry if I gave the impression that that happened. This story is rated T for a reason, not R or M.  
_

_2. Because of all the complaints I'm getting, I do wish that the 'guest' who sent me all those complaints in the first place would either stop reviewing or stop reading. If I get any more complaints from this 'guest' I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to remove reviews from those who do not log in. Thank you,  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	6. 6 Kwibbly

_Hello everyone, and sorry for not updating in a long time. I've spent the last two weeks either on vacation, or planning for it. I do not own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. Enjoy._

"He had a shuttle," said Holly mournfully. "After every passing second, my idea is beginning to seem even worse." She looked up at Artemis. "What do I do now?"

Artemis sighed. "Well, the problem is that he had a shuttle, and we do not. Now, the obvious answer is to acquire a shuttle."

"But Arty, I am no longer qualified to fly a shuttle; not only would I be shunned, mocked, and most likely forced out of the shuttle port, but I could be mobbed and then somebody might get seriously injured."

Artemis looked indignant. "Holly, I swear, I almost rolled my eyes at you. If you were not my fiancé, I know that I would have. We will not just go waltzing in there and ask for a shuttle; naturally we are going to slip in and steal one. Honestly Holly, did you really think that we were going to be leisurely and legally capturing this Gunner? I really thought that you of all people would have known better by now, you _are_ a big girl, Holly."

Holly scowled, frustrated by the insult. "Alright, you are right, I suppose, I should have realized that. But when are we going in, the nearest shuttle port is _very _commonly used, especially by LEP officers and, and is used both night and day."

"Hmmmm, we shall have to create a diversion and, while the officers and fairies are busy, simply get in the shuttle. Now, Mulch, Juliet, I need you two to create the distraction. Make it last as long as possible, and try to not let yourselves be identified. Butler, you are too recognizable, you will have to come in while the diversion is taking place, I know that you are easily quiet enough to not be detected. Now, Holly and I are going to find an appropriate shuttle. It shouldn't be too hard for Holly to break into whatever vehicle she has chosen. Once we are in, Juliet, Mulch, Butler, you three have five minutes to get in there, or Holly and I will be forced to leave without you."

They all nodded, accepting their various roles.

"Wow," said Mulch. "I am _positive_ that this is the first time that Mudboy has told all of us every part of the plan."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Mulch, I've learned that it is not our role to know all of the plan; our role is to carry it out. Now get your hairy, dwarf hide in there and create a distraction before _I_ create one by throwing you into the nearest shuttle, and knocking it into the nearest chute with a magma flare."

"Alright, alright, dwarf hero and 'smelly' to the rescue."

The two headed off to discuss the best recipe for disaster. Holly, Artemis, and Butler waited. A few minutes later, they heard yelling, screaming, swearing, and the other various noises of a huge crowd panicking. Holly got up, grabbed Artemis, and dragged him into the shuttle port. Juliet had disguised herself, and Mulch was running around causing havoc. It seemed as if Mulch had hid himself in the crowd and later, when Juliet came in, he started running around and screaming that the mudmen were coming.

In all the chaos, it was easy for Holly to steal a starter chip from an LEP officer. She darted through the crowd, and soon came upon a fast LEP shuttle that she seemed to like. She climbed into it, towing Artemis behind her. A moment later, Butler, then Mulch, and finally Juliet all arrived.

"Much," said Holly. "Destroy the self-destruct button and the communications panel."

Mulch did so. Then, Holly took off, lifting up as gently as a dandelion seed floating on the breeze. Then, she took off. Butler and Juliet held onto whatever they could find, while Artemis and mulch quickly strapped themselves in. Holly was determined. She had to get Bio back, and quickly. She did not know what motivated Flaming Sea, but it might not bode well for the tiny, ambitious, excitable, young girl that she now knew as her daughter. In fact, if she could recall her half-brother's driving skills, and if all genii drove as well, (or as badly) as Artemis, then the most likely scenario would be that they would soon be scraping Bio and Flaming Sea off of the wall with a spatula. She shuddered, she couldn't believe that she had done that to her own flesh and blood; her own offspring. How could she have let this happen? Next time something like that came up, she was going to hand herself over to Flaming Sea in exchange for her daughter's safety. Never again did she want to have to go through something like that. From now on, her child's safety would come before he own, no matter what the consequences would be towards her own self.

Artemis, sensing his fiancé's distress, came forward to comfort her. Once inside, he put up the barrier between the pilot's area and the passenger bay.

"Holly," he exclaimed. "What's wrong? What's bothering you?"

Holly gave a shaky, mournful sigh, turning to look up at him. He could see that she had been crying.

"Arty," she whispered. "Did I do the right thing? I mean, I sent my own child into danger, just to protect myself. I chose my live over hers. I know that I can't have done the right thing. She's just a child, she could be seriously injured. Who knows what he is planning to use her for. He knows that she is the ultimate child. He could hurt her to make her do what he wants, or maybe he wants to use her to ensure that the Gunner line will continue. Or, or, maybe he wants her so that he can punish her, blaming her for all that went wrong. If she's been injured, I'm never going to forgive myself. I-I can't believe that, that I did that. I-"

"Holly, Holly," said Artemis, interrupting her. "Calm down, you are rambling. You're not going to help Bio when you are in a state like this. Let's just assume that Bio is perfectly fine, and that Flaming Sea is not planning to do anything to her. And, just in case he is, we should calmly, but quickly head after him and rescue her, alright?"

She took a few deep breaths and gave him a watery smile. "You're right, I-I'll j-just calm down. I'm a little nervous, that's all."

She tried to give him a confident smile, but she couldn't quite pull it off. Then, even though she was driving, Artemis couldn't help but pull her into a hug.

"Oh, Holly, everything is going to be all right. Don't worry; everyone is going to be perfectly fine. You'll see; and in less than four months, I swear, we're going to have him behind bars and we'll be off on our honey moon. So don't you worry your pretty little head, and you just focus on driving."

She pulled back with an evil glint in her eyes. "Pretty little head, eh? Well, let's go kick some Gunner hide."

Artemis smiled, "Now that's my Holly."

She then took off at such a speed that Artemis almost regretted restoring her good mood, as he was almost thrown out o his seat, and the G-force rippled his cheeks, slamming his head back over the headrest, and cracking his neck.

Behind him, he could hear muted swears and cries of surprise at the sudden acceleration.

"Holly," called Juliet. "Slow down, we can't clear your name if we're _dead_."

"Help," yelled Mulch. "I would have preferred it if Doodah were driving."

Artemis wondered how they could talk. What with how his cheeks were pealed back, he couldn't get a word out of his mouth if his life depended on it.

Holly didn't slow; her daughter's life was on the line. Also, flying like a reck loose somehow managed to calm her down. Here, she was in her element, and in control. It felt good to have her life on the line. Her adrenaline was pumped, she could notice anything around her, and it was rather amusing to hear her companions in such distress. Then, her cheerful mood was squished. Darn it! Artemis probably didn't like travelling like this. Frustrated at herself, she turned, looking over at the co-pilot's seat to check on her future husband. He seemed to have gone a little green.

Sighing, she lightened up on the accelerator, bringing the shuttle from a shocking 900mph. to a merciful 600mph. All of her companions gave startled, but pleased sighs of relief.

"Sorry about that," said Holly, impishly to Artemis.

He groaned, rubbing at his neck. "It's alright, I suppose. No one is injured, are they?"

Holly checked the little camera. "Nope, they all seem to be perfectly fine. It looks like Butler hit his head and Mulch threw up, but apart from that, everyone is all right." She grinned at him. "Thanks for the talk; I really needed that."

He gave her a gentle smile. "It's perfectly fine, Holly. Whenever you need to talk, the world's youngest and most brilliant mastermind is ready to talk to you."

Holly huffed. "Okay, I want to talk. Let's have a talk on your humility."

"What about it?"

"Arty, don't play with me. The non-existent humility streak that you have going here. Maybe you could try and act just a little more humble."

"Why? Why should I act more humble, Holly? As far as has been recorded, I _am_ the World's youngest and brightest genius."

"Youngest, oh, I'd agree. You're sixteen, barely out of diaper years. At this age you should be wearing pull-ups every night, carrying around a teddy bear, and still using a Kwibbly."

"Pardon…?"

"What…?"

"What…?"

"What did you ask…?"

"I asked pardon."

"Why?"

"You said a word that I don't recognize."

"What?"

"Kwibbly."

"You don't know what a Kwibbly is?"

"No," he said indignantly.

Holly laughed. "Alright, I'll dumb it down for you. A pacifier, a Kwibbly is a pacifier."

"Oh,"

Holly grinned at him. She could see a heavy blush showing in his cheeks.

Holly giggled. "The great Artemis Fowl, the first human to master the fairy language, and he doesn't know one of the most commonly used fair words; Kwibbly. Oh Arty, your language skills are awful."

She just laughed.

Artemis would have said that he was scowling, but to the rest of the world, he was displaying a perfectly executed pout.

"Oh, Arty, ha-ha," she giggled. "I doubt that very many people get to be the future spouse of someone as cute as you. Oh, hahaha."

Artemis pouted at her as she continued to giggle happily to herself.

"It's not my fault, Holly. How could I have known what a Kwibbly was? Stop laughing Holly, it's not funny."

"Oh, I'm sorry Arty. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you are just so cute."

Artemis huffed and looked away from her as she went back to giggling quietly to herself.

_Ha ha, that was fun writing. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Oh, I've decided to let guests still review, so, don't worry. Thank you,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	7. 7 Under Attack

_Hi, sorry for taking so long. I will try to update again this weekend. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I do own Flaming Sea, Biobomb, the RAG, the Scientists, and Redwood. The last three are introduced during this and the next chapters, so I hope you enjoy them._

Bio, who had finally dozed off, awoke with a start. She had just heard a large crash.

"What was that," she asked.

"We're under attack," her father replied, bluntly. "A strange, unidentified shuttle is firing at us. They have taken out our communications. "

The vehicle shuddered as it got hit again. He maneuvered the vehicle, trying to find a place to land. They twisted through the tunnels. The tunnel that they were in was way too small for them to turn around in, and the vehicle behind them was still firing at them.

Finally, they twisted into a tunnel where they could land. Once they landed, the other vehicle stopped firing, and landed as well, though with much more gracefulness than the battered, wounded, three legged pig that Flaming Sea had been flying. Over two dozen fairies poured out of the vehicle, swarming towards the wounded shuttle. The strange, masked fairies burst in, loosing off shots at the two Gunners. The Gunners flipped out of the way, pulling out their weapons. Their attackers were wearing strange uniforms, they weren't sure, but they decided that it would be best if they didn't use knives, in case they couldn't penetrate.

They fired at their attackers, but to their horror, once the bullets came within five feet of the fairies, they stopped moving forward and just hung there. When they tried to punch them, the exact same thing happened, their fists just hung in the air. It took all of their available force, to rip their arms out of the strange field, and then they went sprawling. They fought as well as they could, but soon, Bio was knocked out, after having gone sprawling, ripping her hand free.

Flaming Sea was lying on the floor, barely conscious. Still, he was conscious enough to hear the conversation that took place, and register it in his memory.

"Alright," said one of the fairies. "Good work boys and girls; now, let's get the creature and head back to the crater, the Scientists are eager to get started with working on her. They claim that she might have hidden powers that she has not yet released. Apparently, her body finds it safest to keep them out of the way until she hits puberty. She has just recently entered this stage, so be careful."

"Yes sir, ma'am," the lower officers chorused.

Flaming Sea wanted to move, but was incapable as they bent down and picked up his daughter.

"Okay, RAG squad, move out."

They left, carrying his daughter, and entered the other shuttle.

"No," Flaming Sea whispered. "Not my baby. Don't worry," he choked. "I will find you, Biobomb. I will find you."

Then, the powerful Gunner fell unconscious. What he did not know, was that as they left, the head RAG calmly pulled off Bio's boot, and ripped out the tracker.

"Don't want anybody following us, do we now?" She murmured to herself. She smiled insanely, and entered the shuttle.

This woman was not to be dealt with lightly. Having been raised by the hidden group known as the Scientists, Redwood Evergreen was ruthless, born to hunt. It was no small wonder that at the age of sixty, ten years ago, she had been promoted to the highest position available for the RAG squad. Their job was Restraining And Gathering, and it was a profession that she excelled at. Not once had she been sent to find a creature to let it get away. She brought it back every time, and alive. It was a feat that dozens strived for, though no one could match her.

Still, few new anything about her. She was mysterious, and was never seen without a mask, gloves, high boots, and her uniform. One thing that everyone knew was that she was disfigured. She had been reared by insane mad men, who cut things up for a living; naturally she would have been experimented on at least once. The other members of the Scientist's force steered clear of her. All of them may have been captured as children and raised by the Scientists, but she had been there from the youngest age, and she was by far the weirdest. Her life had been lonely, but she had her eyes set on somebody. She had never met him, but had she heard of him before. If she was to ever actually have a chance at seeing him, she would have to leave her home for the rest of her life. Still, she loved him, he definitely was worth it. Someday, she would meet him, and then he would be hers.

Too bad for Redwood, that the boy that she loved happened to be a human, he just happened to already be betrothed to an elf, and that his name was Artemis Fowl.

_Please review._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	8. 8 Dead End

_Okay, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. Sorry for the short chapter._

They had been flying for a few hours, when the tracking device stopped moving. Holly grinned at Artemis.

"We're almost there, and then we'll get Bio back."

Artemis smiled back, and then they arrived. Holly gasped, and landed next to the damaged shuttle. She leapt out and ran over, running into it. All that they saw was Flaming Sea lying on the floor, bleeding. He was awake, and was looking up at them, blearily.

"Where is she Flame, exclaimed Holly, using her childhood abbreviation for her half-brother's name.

"Flame," he murmured. His eyes widened. "Disasteress, they, they took her; I couldn't stop them. They just attacked. I failed her when she needed me most; just like I failed Lilac and Firestorm."

"Who," asked Holly.

"Lilac, my wife, and Firestorm, my son. They were killed when you blew up Five Caverns a second time."

"I-I'm sorry, Flame, I had no idea that they would be killed."

"Well, I'm no better, I lost Biobomb." His face crumpled into a mask of misery. "How did you find me, though; you couldn't have gotten a shuttle that quickly."

"Bio had a tracker sewn into her foot, but the tracker led us here." She walked outside and returned with the tracker. "Someone ripped it out."

Flaming Sea groaned. "This is all my fault. I have lost my wife, my son, and now my daughter. Now all that I've got left is _you_."

"Flame," said Holly. "We have both made mistakes. Our mistakes have hurt each other. I accidentally got your family killed, you accidentally got my daughter captured by an unknown force, and you didn't even tell me that she was going to be born, you just let people steal my DNA. Now is our chance to make up for the mistakes we made. Why don't we work together and get Bio back. After that, we can solve any differences we happen to have." She extended her hand towards him. "So, what do you say, half-brother, truce?"

He slowly extended his hand, and they shook. "Truce," he replied. "For now."

"Good," said Artemis. "Now let's go find Bio."

Flaming Sea blinked at him, then turned to Holly. "Who the heck is he?"

Holly blushed. "Oh, uh, Flame, this is my fiancé, Artemis Fowl the second."

Flaming Sea gaped at him. "Your fiancé is a human, and not just a human, but Artemis Fowl?"

"Well, yeah, sorta. But, he keeps me sane. If it wasn't for him, I would be raging at you right about now."

Flaming Sea paled. "Oh, well, I am _very_ pleased to make your acquaintance, Artemis. I can't wait for you to be a member of the family."

Artemis half-smirked, half-smiled at the Gunner. "It is my greatest pleasure to meet you too, though I'm not very pleased that they last time we met you threatened to kill Holly, and then tossed her aside like a ragdoll."

"Ugh, don't say that word."

"What word?"

"RAG; that's what the people who took Biobomb called themselves. They worked for the Scientists, and they called themselves the RAG squad. We fired at them, but our bullets were trapped in the air. It happened to our fists as well, it took all the strength that we had to pull ourselves free. Then, we would go sprawling and become easy targets." He groaned. "It was horrible, we have to get her back, and immediately."

"Don't worry Flame," said Holly soothingly. "Between two Gunners, a LEPrecon, two Butler, a bodyguard, a pro-wrestler, a flatulent dwarf, a digger, and two genii, this should be easy."

"Alright, Dis," said Flaming Sea doubtfully. "If you say so."

Holly led him to the shuttle and allowed him to climb aboard. "Did you hear anything that might give us a clue as to where they were going," asked Artemis. "Any little clue could be vastly important."

"Well, let's see, everything was foggy, but I believe that the leader ordered them to head back to the Crater."

"That's useful," commented Holly. "They came from a place called the Crater, they call themselves the RAG squad, which is an attack force, and they work for a group called the Scientists. That's great; I'll just call Foaly and see if he can shed any light on the subject. Flaming Sea, you can also talk to Foaly, maybe you could describe what they looked like."

The Gunner grunted an affirmative. Holly called Foaly and gave him a quick description of the situation.

"… and they came from a place called the Crater. Do you think that all this information will be enough?"

"Oh, probably. I'll just pull up a few things, and take a quick look at a few others, and press this button, and,"

"Foaly, please shut up until you have the information ready."

"Alright, alright, keep your horseshoes on."

There was a period of silence, apart from the clicking of the mouse and he clacking of the keys. A few minutes later, he spoke.

"Okay, Holly; I have some information, but it's not much. The Scientists is a large secretive group of fairies, mostly elves. They are very intelligent, but they use their knowledge to find rare and strange creatures and study them. They meddle with the body, often harming live fairies, humans, and animals in their experiments, mutating them for life. We suspect they are the largest force that is to blame for the missing child posters in the Lower Elements. It seems to be that they plan to do this sort of thing to Bio, trying to release any abilities that she may have gained from being the Ultimate Child born in an electronic womb. The RAG is their attack force. RAG stands for Restraining And Gathering. One of their main jobs is collecting the creatures that the Scientists want to study. They are ruthless; captured from childhood, they are trained to hunt and to gather the creature, alive or dead, no matter what the cost. Most of them are mutated, one of the reasons why they wear the masks, gloves, and boots. The Scientists have developed amazing technology, which is why your bullets couldn't hit them, and neither could your fists; they have levitation belts that work in the same way only better than my moonbelts."

Holly could hear the Centaur pouting miserably right now.

"Now, the Crater is probably your worst problem. Basically, it is in almost the exact center of the earth. The entrance to the inside of the Crater is only opened for twelve hours, once a week, that's when the RAG comes out. The Scientists and the RAG have never really harmed the people all that much, and are so hard to get to that they've been left alone; but now that they have Biobomb, you guys are going to have to get in there. The Crater is open from 3:18a.m. to 3:18p.m. on Tuesday."

Holly swore badly. "D'arvit, we're too late, there's no way that we could get there in time. We can't get her back for a whole weed. Ugh, I've failed her, who knows what could happen to her in that time."

She proceeded to run over to the chute wall, and slam her head against it as hard as possible, while angrily swearing to herself in many different languages.

"What do we do in the meantime," asked Butler. "We do not have enough water to last us a week."

Foaly sighed, "You'll have to leave, go back to Fowl Manor, and return on Monday."

"No," wailed Holly. "We can't leave Bio there for that long, she could be killed before we get there."

"You can't just go there," he replied. "Mulch would be fried in mere minutes, and the rest of you wouldn't last all that long either."

Holly and Flaming Sea looked miserable. Simultaneously they exclaimed, "This is all my fault."

Artemis sighed. "It's neither of your fault."

"Uh-uh," said Flaming Sea. "I took Biobomb and let them capture her."

"And I let her go with him," exclaimed Holly. "I think that it's both of our faults." She sighed. "Such a good kid as Bio, and she ends up with parents like _us_; I feel sorry for her."

"Don't worry," said Foaly. "We'll get her in a week, but until then, we can't do anything for her."

So, miserable and distressed, the group returned to the surface, and explained to the Fowls the devastating news.

_Thank you for reading, thank you everyone for following, and favoriting me. Thank you all for reviewing._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon_


	9. 9 Redwood

_Alright, this chapter is about my new OC, Redwood. She'll be mega important later on. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Redwood Evergreen piloted the shuttle towards the Crater. They had minutes to spare as she guided it through. If they were caught, the shuttle would be squished, and they would die in disgrace. Maybe this time, though, the Scientists would grant her request to go to the surface. She had, she just simply _had_ to meet Artemis Fowl. He was a human, so he wouldn't live that long.

After another fifteen minutes of flying, she arrived with her squad at the Scientists' head quarters. She landed in the docking bay, picked up this 'Ultimate Child' creature, and headed into the main building.

"Avus Tempus," she called. "I have the creature."

The ancient Scientist beamed. "That's wonderful Redwood. We'll start on her immediately."

"Avus Tempus may I," she paused. "May I go to the surface, just once?"

He blinked at her. "Why, Redwood, you've been many times?"

"I know, but I want to do something of my choice this time."

"No, absolutely not. Redwood, we need you. Sorry, maybe some other time."

She nodded, miserably. "Yes Avus Tempus; I understand, I will stay."

"That's a good girl," he said cheerfully. He grabbed Bio, and quickly carried her toward the experimenting room.

She sighed, and headed to a different building, entering into her own room. It was the only place where she truly felt safe and alone. Sometimes she felt like running away, but she knew that she couldn't, this job was her life. She locked her door, shut the vents, and combed the room for bugs. Then she walked over to the mirror. First, she took off her gloves. Doing so revealed the strange wrist joints that she had. While most people's wrists only could move up and down, hers could move equally as much from side to side. Actually, all of her joints were like that, able to move in the wrong directions; even her knees and elbows bent in any way.

Then, she removed her mask, looking mournfully at the horrible scars and burns on her face. In fact, she had been so badly abused, that her face was deformed. Her eyes were sunken and large, even for an elf, and her left eye was a quarter of an inch lower than the right. The skin on her face was drawn tight over her cheeks. They were smooth though, not wrinkled like and old person's. She gave herself a small smile, which eased the tautness of her skin and gave her a much prettier outlook. After that, she pulled off her boots, and then her uniform. Underneath it was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that had half of the back cut out.

Then, from around her body, she unfurled huge mega bat wings. Of all the things that had happened to her, receiving the wings was by far her favorite. She had had them as long as she could remember. They were furry, but still beautiful, and they were her pride and joy. Carefully, she lovingly brushed them. Not only could they wrap around her and keep her warm, but she could actually fly with them. Also, each had a little 'thumb', or claw at the end that could be used to help climb. She got a bowl of warm water from her sink and a sponge. Then, dipping the sponge in the water, she gently washed her wings until they had a glossy shine. They were mostly black, but had dark brown patches with lighter brown flecks going throughout most of the wings, and they were beautiful. She gently brushed them again until they were fluffy, and decided that they had had enough attention for now. She removed her clothes and proceeded to giving the rest of herself a sponge bath. She was most of the way done when there was a knock on her door. She flinched, startled.

"Yes," she called. "What do you want?"

"Hey weirdo, it's dinnertime."

It was Hickory Nut, oldest and head girl in the dorm. She was very jealous of Redwood for being in the RAG squad, while it was her job to serve the Scientists.

"I have called you twice already and you did not come, so you will be on clean up duty tonight, for the second time this week." On the other side of the door, she sniggered.

Jealously had led her to forming a clique who's sole purpose was to getting Redwood in trouble.

"I'll be down in a moment," she called. "Just let me get dressed."

"Maybe, maybe not," replied Hazel, and Redwood could hear her fiddling with her key ring, searching for the key with which to open Redwood's door. In a panicked rush, she managed to pull her mask, gloves, and boots on, and wrap her wings around herself before the door opened.

Everyone knew that she had wings, that was impossible to hide, but there was no need for a description of her face and strange joints to be running around; dozens of children had died in the attempt to get the correct muscles to support the strange joints, they had not been able to support their own bodies, many had had friends, and they would blame her for surviving the surgery.

She could see Hazel pout at the fact that she had covered herself.

"Eh, one moment," she exclaimed. "I still need pants and a shirt."

Then, before Hazel could complain, her wings formed a sort of tube around herself, and she pulled her shirt and pants in, changed, and brushed past her, rushing down the stairs. It infuriated her. Just because she was different did _not_ mean that they were allowed to mock her. All of the people here were deformed, but many were deformed badly.

The reason for her being singled out was her wings. She had had them almost since birth. Her wing nub muscles had still been capable of using wings, even if she hadn't had any. The wings had been added before her first birthday. Not only was her body capable of using the wings, but being bat wings, the wings were capable of lifting her bodyweight. So far, all other children either had muscles that were too underdeveloped to use the bat wings, or they were given Sprite wings, the wings that the Scientists had been aiming for, but the Sprite wings were made for Sprites, and were incapable of supporting them. Still, the wings had brought one problem. She had been fine as a child, but once she was sixty, her chest developed into that of an adult woman's. This made her very top heavy, and incapable of flight. The obvious cure for this problem was to remove the excess weight. It didn't hurt all that much, but her chest had an obvious flatness to it

Feeling frustrated, she entered the dining hall, quickly got her food, and sat down to eat. It was a dog eat dog world in this place. There were three teams (groups of males, almost like a clique), two cliques, and a dozen or so loners. The teams fought other teams, the cliques fought each other, and all the teams and cliques made prey on the loners. Naturally, Redwood was a loner. She ate at her own table, and ignored any jibes.

She wondered, with a slight amount of guilt, what was happening to the creature that had been captured that day. Still, that was not in her place. It was her place to capture these creatures for old Avus Tempus and to provide her body for their experiments when the Scientists found it necessary.

After her dinner, she, and two other kids who had gotten in trouble, waited for all the other people to have finished their meal. After they had left, they cleaned up the dining hall, washed the dishes, and swept and mopped the floors. She headed back to her room, after her punishment was over. She knew that many of the girls and boys had made as big of a mess as possible. She was anything but a favorite among the others founded and raised by the Scientists. Her abilities made her very useful to the Scientists, and all the others were very jealous of her.

She was most of the way to her room, when an agonizing pain shot up from her right foot. She groaned and collapsed.

"Not again," she moaned, ripping her boot and sock off. Her foot was rolling and growing. This was ability, granted to her by the Scientists. But, it was not fully developed and had been a failure. It had been intended that she could morph her body into something else at will. But, it was very hard for her to pull up the will to do it, and her body occasionally forced a body part into that of a different creature. It was painful, and she hated it. It only happened about once every few days.

Right now, she was sporting a magnificent lion's paw, claws included. She wrapped her wings around herself, letting them touch the floor, and hurried to her room. Her foot would change back in a few hours. Sometimes, she felt like her life was hell, but it was the only life that she had. There was only one thing missing from her life. She knew that if she had it, she would be happy. All she needed, was Artemis Fowl the second, then her miserable life would be complete and happy, for once.

_I hope you guys like it. Please review. Thank you all for favoriting and following my story._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	10. 10 Experiments

_Hello everyone. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. _

Biobomb woke up in agony. What had happened? Oh yeah, she and Dad had been attacked. But where was Dad? She pealed her eyes open, and looked around. She was in a large, white room, and there were forms bent over her.

"Dad?" she croaked out. One of the people looked up, revealing ancient eyes.

"Hush," he said. "Quiet child; I am Avus Tempus, or Grandfather Time, if you speak Latin. Do not bother us right now; we are studying your body and might just accidentally hurt you."

Bio quieted down. What did they want with her? What were they planning to do? Fifteen minutes later, one of the fairies gave a cry of alarm, and began speaking quickly to the others in Sciencebabble. It was as confusing as Technobabble, just used by Scientists, not Techies.

"What," she choked out. "What's going on? Grandfather Time, what's happening?"

Grandfather Time turned to her with an awed smile on his face. "My dear, you are a truly fascinating creature. For some amazing reason, your body, it-it has stopped, well, we _believe _that it has stopped ageing. We need more study, but it shows that you have not aged at all in the two years. It seems that you were not named the 'Ultimate Child' for nothing. Apparently your body is going to keep you in the form of a child for the rest of your amazingly incredible life."

Excited, he turned back to her body.

"I've stopped ageing," she whimpered. "Oh, no!"

She wouldn't grow older; ever? She wasn't sure if this was good or bad, but she would have preferred to find out when she was not strapped to a table, and scientists were giggling excitedly over her. What if they killed her? What if the didn't? Oh, she hoped that her father was alright.

She wiggled her toes. The tracker was gone. The wonderful tracker that had been painful, but had been her sense of security that she would never be lost in any way, was gone. How was her family going to find her now? Well, she couldn't just give up hope, they did have a lot of very powerful people helping them; she knew that they'd find a way to get her out of here.

She lay there for hours. At one point in time, she was given food. Finally, they left. Exhausted, she fell asleep. According to the wall clock, it was exactly eight hours later that the Scientist reentered the room.

"Rise and shine," cried Grandfather Time. "We have a big day of experiments before us, so let's get busy."

They fed her, gave her an anesthetic, and continued working on her. She found that there was nothing more tiring than lying on a table, feeling completely useless, as a group of crazy scientists cut her open. She wanted Disasteress, or her dad, or Artemis, or Butler; someone who could help. They would have done something by now, but she, Bio, was completely helpless. She couldn't do anything, so she just lay there, terrified, cold, and miserable. Occasionally, she gave a whimper as a stab of a pain made its way through the anesthetic; she wondered why.

This happened for two days. Continuous getting up at seven o'clock in the morning, having breakfast, experiments, lunch, experiments, pain, pain, pain till six thirty, dinner, and then the Scientists leaving her at seven o'clock. Then, on the third day, in the middle of an experiment, she felt a lot of pain, and then a huge burst of magic. More magic than she could ever have imagined exploded inside her. She cried out, as did the Scientists. The places where they had cut her open instantly healed themselves, blue sparks pouring over her. Still, her body hurt. One certain place hurt, actually. Gasping, she looked down at herself. Her body had been healed, but her stomach ached.

The Scientists shakily stood up. "My scalpel," one of them wailed. He glared at her, and exclaimed angrily. "You have my favorite scalpel in your stomach, and I want it back."

She panted in pain. "Get it out. Please, get it out."

They descended on her, cutting into her stomach. She screamed in pain. The anesthetic had been burned off by the magic, and if she healed herself now, more objects could be left in her body.

It was half an hour later when a Scientist gave a triumphant, "Got it."

He pulled out the Scalpel, and began wiping it off. She waited for them to remove their hands, and then she allowed the healing magic to course through the gash in her stomach. She gasped and panted, slowly calming down. The Scientists were looking at her strangely. They hurried out the room; leaving her panting, lying there.

She was hungry, thirsty, naked, and tired, but she was too excited to sleep, and had no food or water. She felt raw power inside her. There was magic; magic, and a bit of something else. They had said something along the lines of her no longer ageing. But that couldn't be true, could it. She felt a great amount of strength in her body that was in a way connected to the mind.

If it wasn't magic, and it wasn't the not ageing thingy, then what the heck was it? Still, that wasn't her problem; she could worry about strange levels of energy later, right now she had to focus on getting food, water, and on finding a way out of this hellhole. She twisted her hands, determining how tight her cuffs were. It was no use; they were tight, almost too tight, for comfort's sake at least. She looked around, trying to see if there was anything there that could help her.

There, on the hook next to the door, she saw a card. It seemed to look to serve her purpose of opening the cuffs that held her down. It was as if that card was taunting, hanging tantalizingly close to her, a mere six and a half feet away. She glared at her, willing it to come to her, when, to Bio's shock, the card moved!

_Yay, possibly my first cliffie. Please review and thank you all for favoriting and following my story._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	11. 11 Escape

_Hello again, my friends. You learn a bit more about Redwood in this chapter, but it's in Bio's POV. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Bio almost dropped the card, but slowly levitated it to her. She could move things with her mind. _That's_ what she felt, she was a telekinetic. The card bobbed and swayed, carefully moving towards her. At one point in time, it fell to the floor, but she quickly concentrated, and it floated back up again.

She held her breath as it finally reached her. Slowly, it floated down, flipped around, and hovered in front of the scanner. There was a beep, followed by a hiss as her cuffs opened. With a sigh of relief, she rolled to her feet and plucked the card from the air. Now, to acquire some clothes. She walked around the room, searching, until she found a sheet. She carefully wrapped herself up, tied it tightly, and head for the door.

She slid out, and practically glided across the floor. She had found her way out of the building, and was making her way over to the shuttles, when an alarm went off. She knew that it was meant for her, and ran. She had never flown a shuttle before, and although she was sure that she could easily pilot it under normal circumstance, she was almost completely positive that under the pressure of being chased, she would never make it. On the ground, at least, she had a chance. Right now, she ran for her life.

She could still hear the alarm blaring, the pounding of feet, and orderly yelling. It sounded like almost fifty people were after her. She heard a roaring sound, and turned to see a kid turn into an adult panther, and start running towards her.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, followed by several swearwords. Then she felt power rush through her, the panther stopped in midair, and was suddenly thrown backwards, knocking over a dozen or so kids. Several of them yelled, but the large group continued surging forward. Panting, she ran.

She could stop anyone along the ground, but what Bio did not know was that silently behind her, Redwood took to the air. She did not hear the gently flap of the wings as she soared above her, until she swooped down, landing right in front of her. Bio, shocked, stumbled back, tripped, and collapsed to the ground. She was grabbed by Redwood and lifted off the ground.

Redwood tilted Bio's head upward, and stared her in the eyes. Immediately, Bio felt a black void closing in around her. She felt absolutely nothing, and fought for a moment to stay conscious. But it was hard, she couldn't hear, smell, taste, see, or feel. A few seconds later, her mind succumbed to the darkness.

It felt like it had been just a few minutes, but when Bio woke up, she was back in the white operating room. The Scientists, and the girl who had done that … that thing, were all there.

"Ah, you're awake," said Grandfather Time. "It seems to be that you are a telekinetic; fascinating."

She blinked up at him. "What happened," she murmured. "I was nowhere, surrounded by blackness. What happened?"

"Ah, now I believe that there have never been two young girls more fascinating than you two. You are a telekinetic, have a huge amount of magic, more than an elven warlock, and have completely stopped aging. The is Redwood Evergreen, the elf who captured you the first time by the way. She can fly, her body morphs slightly on occasion, and she can bend her joints in any direction. But those gifts are not her most amazing abilities. Under a lot of physical and mental pressure and tests when she was an infant, Redwood's mind created a defense system. She is capable of pulling someone's mind into her own. Once you are in there, your body collapses, leaving it able to be moved as if you were unconscious. While in her mind she can think to you, but only when she focuses hard and stops concentrating on her body. In fact, she can even torture you. If she decides to not torture you, then your brain simply shuts down due to the stress.

"She must know the person's mind, though. That's why she looked into your eyes; they are the windows to your soul, you know. But someone whose mind she does know, she could trap from several rooms away. Side effects of the mind trap will involve unconsciousness, confusion, and dizziness, and may include nausea, nightmares, submission, and, if for long periods of time, lack of sleep, and depression that may lead to attempts of suicide."

She blinded at him. Confusion and dizziness were correct; it didn't help that he had just talked very fast, just like one of those people who were trying to sell something on a human television.

"Uh," she murmured. "Okay."

He beamed at her. "That's the spirit. Now, don't try to use that telekinesis of yours, we've removed anything from the room that you may try to use to escape. So, we can just continue our experiments, no worry."

He beamed at her as if this was something that she was supposed to be happy about. She wasn't sure why, but she had the feeling that of all the mutants and Scientists in this place, this man, this happy, cheerful man was by _far_ the most dangerous. The thought that this man might eventually kill her caused an even stronger feeling of desperation to get out of there welled up inside her. It was an accident. She had not been able to control it. A feeling that was quite a lot like electricity rushed through her, and she felt a huge amount of force. Suddenly, it exploded from her, sending the Scientists and Redwood flying. She heard people yelling, glass breaking, and the general sounds of pandemonium. Finally, everything settled. Grandfather Time came into view, and he did not look happy.

"You are either going to learn to control that power of yours, miss Gunner, or you will pay dearly for it. Already you are going to pay for that action."

With a flourish, he turned and left the room. "I believe that you can live for a week without any food, and seventy-two hours no water."

A sinking feeling filled her; yup, she was right, he might just kill her. She hoped that at least one of her parents would find a way in here and spring her. Little did she know that no only were both of her parents looking for her, they, against all odds, had found a common enemy and were working together, for now, to save their daughter's life.

_I hope you like it, please review. _

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	12. 12 Walking Down Memory Lane

_This is a long one, I hope you like it. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Holly sat with her head in her hands. It was Friday, only Friday. Who knew what had happened to Bio in the past three days, what was happening to her right now, and what could happen in the next four days. She should never have done that to her child. Her spark of fiery optimism had disintegrated the instant she had seen the damaged shuttle. And she shouldn't have done that to her companions; due to how worried and upset she had gotten recently she had raged twice in the past few days and only Artemis had been capable of stopping her from really murdering anyone. Also, she had been plagued with horrible headaches and nightmares since the night her daughter had disappeared. Some of the nightmares were about the Gunners, some about the mob, and others about the horrible things that had happened to her, just happening to her daughter.

Artemis came over and sat down next to her. "Holly, are you alright," he asked gently.

"No," she answered, voice muffled by her hands. "No, I'm not alright at all. I betrayed my trust to Bio, the Council was right in ordering me away from her."

He pulled the elf into his lap. "Holly, do you trust me?" She looked up at him, startled.

"Yes, Artemis, with my life."

"Well, Holly, you have to trust me now. We are going to get Biobomb back, she is not going to die, she is going to be sane, and she will not be the worse for wear, okay?"

She slowly nodded. "I'm sorry Artemis; I just can't help worrying about her." The elf's lower lip began trembling, and her eyes began to tear up. "Arty, I'm so scared; I don't know what's happening to her right now. I've been through so much pain that I never wanted her to experience; I just want her back, safe, and now. I, I trust you, please know that, but it can't stop me from worrying."

"It's alright Holly, I'm not asking you to not be worried; I just want you to understand that we'll pull through, someway."

There was a moment's pause, then Holly sighed, "Artemis, my head hurts again. It has never, well, I've never felt it hurt this badly since the, since the attack."

Artemis sighed, and began to gently massage her back. "It will stop, Holly, it always does," he replied. "For now, though, let's go have dinner."

They got up, and headed for the kitchen.

Flaming Sea looked down at his hands, not actually seeing them.

*_Flashback_*

_Flaming Sea Gunner stalked in the alleyway. Tonight was his big night. Tonight he was going to find a girl who would give him his child. He had been waiting for a month for his chance, and he had been here for an hour. Two girls had already gone through, neither seeing him, but neither of them had seemed quite right. _

_Then, he was sure that the most beautiful girl who had ever walked under the earth entered the alley way. **This** was the girl that he must have been waiting for. He darted forward, but instead of grabbing her and knocking her out, he covered his mouth with one hand, and carried her back to his home as if she was the princess of his dreams. Sure, she struggled, but he was sure that she would come around soon. _

_*Flashback*_

_Flaming Sea looked at his wife-to-be as he held her hands. Finally, he answered, "I do."_

_He beamed at Lilac Raven, now Lilac Gunner. Then, when the words, "You may kiss the bride," came to him, he hurriedly leaned forward and did so. No one, absolutely no one had ever been as beautiful as Lilac was._

_"I love you," he murmured in her ear._

_She smiled. "I know, and I love you too."_

_He beamed at her, picked her up, and carried her down the isle toward the hall where the reception would be. His family followed, startled at his decision to marry that beautiful girl that he had caught in that dark, back alleyway. _

_It was the best reception that a Gunner 'mate' had ever had. Normally they were just used to get a baby or two, and were then found in an alley, gutter, or dump as soon as the babies were weaned. And even then, all their girl babies were killed. But that wasn't going to happen to **this** gall."_

_*Flashback*_

_Two years later, Flame, or Flamey when Lilac was teasing him, smiled at his wife over dinner. He gave a happy sigh, walked over to where she was sitting, and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_"I love you Lilac, you mean the world to me, you know."_

_She smiled back. "You are the sweetest serial killer I ever met, Flamey. And don't worry, we love you too."_

_"Flamey' almost fainted then and there. Instead he shrieked, "When, how long have you known, we need baby clothes, we need an ultrasound, I need to tell Father, I need to tell Biobomb, when is the due date?"_

_She laughed. "Calm down. The due date isn't for another 10 months at least. Also, we can't have an ultrasound until the fetus is seven months old." She paused, thoughtful. "Well, we don't even have access to an ultrasound machine, so I don't think that we will know what the gender of the baby is until the baby has been born."_

_Dumbly, he nodded. Then he exploded, "This is amazing."_

_He ran out of the room and to his father's own quarters. "Father, Lilac, she's, she's expecting a baby."_

_Gunner Lord Shoot Gunner the 60th stared at his son. He had never seen someone so excited to be having a baby. "Er," he exclaimed. "That's great Flaming Sea; I sincerely hope that it will be a boy."_

_"Boy or girl," said Flame, happily. "We're keeping it."_

_"That's wonderful, Flame, I hope that your child is born healthy."_

_"Thank you, Father." _

_He ran off again; darting through the maze until he found his daughter._

_"Biobomb," he shouted, face shining. "Lilac is expecting a baby."_

_The startled forty year old girl looked up at him and smiled. _

_"That's great Dad," she said happily. _

_Flame knew that his father thought that his first child was a waste, but he knew that she wasn't. She had his intellect, and Disasteress Rage's fighting and athletic capabilities; she was truly perfect._

_"I'll tell you the gender, and allow you to meet the baby when it's born; so I'll see you in about ten months."_

_"Okay Dad, I miss you."_

_For the first time in her rapidly accelerated life, Flaming Sea heard weakness in his daughter's voice. He looked at her with a firm, fiery kindness in his eyes._

_"I miss you too, my child, and I know that Lilac does too, even though she is not your real mother."_

_There was a moment of silence from the girl. "Dad, do you think that I will ever meet Disasteress Rage?"_

_He shrugged. "I'm not sure, Biobomb. Both you and your mother are very unpredictable."_

_She sat there for a moment, then she smiled at him. "I'm glad for you and Lilac, please tell her that. I can't wait to see the baby."_

_He smiled at her. "Me neither, Biobomb. Me neither." Then, he turned and left._

_*Flashback*_

_Flaming Sea was pacing. Why did it have to take so long? Lilac was having the baby, and he, his father, and Biobomb were all waiting. Biobomb was on the edge of her seat, staring fixedly at the door. They could hear moans and cries coming from the door._

_"What's taking so long," he growled._

_His father rolled his eyes. "Patience, Flaming Sea. It always takes this long. Ugh, you wouldn't believe how long it took for Fury and Disasteress Rage to be born, traitors the both of them."_

_Then, all their heads snapped up as they heard the cries of a baby. Flaming Sea jumped to his feet. The midwife opened the door, beaming._

_"It's a boy," she exclaimed happily. _

_Flaming Sea, Shoot Gunner, and Biobomb rushed past her into the room. A tired Lilac beamed up at them. _

_"He's red," said Flaming Sea, shocked."_

_Lilac's smile widened. "Lots of babies are like that, Flamey. They get squished in the womb. But don't worry, he'll turn a nice brown in a few days or so."_

_Another moment of silence. "There's a cord where his belly button is supposed to be!"_

_This time, his father laughed. "It's the umbilical cord you ninny. All babies have them. It will fall off, and turn into a belly button."_

_"Oh. Well's he's a red color; hmm." Flaming Sea thought for a moment. "Fireburn, that's his name. Fireburn Wolfshadow Gunner."_

_"Now that," said Shoot Gunner the 60th. "Is a good name. And he's a boy, that's wonderful."_

_Flaming Sea scooped up his son and cooed at him. "Hiya Fireburn, you're goin' to be a genius, aren't you?"_

_He cooed at him for a while, before handing his son to Biobomb to hold. She smiled down at the baby. Then she looked up at her father._

_"He's okay, I suppose; we'll keep him."_

_*Flashback*_

_Flaming Sea looked down, smiling, as Fireburn tottered over._

_"Daddy, I've been to see Biobomb again. I told her that Disasteress Rage was captured recently along with a human, but that the human didn't make it. Biobomb's very nice, why can't she live with us, Daddy, she's as smart as you and I am."_

_"Well, Firestorm, it's necessary for someone to memorize the labyrinth that is hard to catch and Biobomb is hard to catch."_

_"But I'm making a map for us. I'm going to design a map that allows a Gunner to read it, but no one else, so that Biobomb can come back and live with us, okay Daddy?"_

_Flaming Sea smiled. "That would be great, Firestorm; I hope that it succeeds."_

_"Don't worry," said the little boy proudly. "It will."_

_"Now, Firestorm, you run back to your Mommy, I've got a mission that I've got to go on, and I don't want you to get hurt in any way. I'm going to be gone for a few months, alright?"_

_"Alright, Daddy, I'll miss you."_

_He smiled at him lovingly, "I'll miss you too."_

_He hugged his son, and hugged and kissed his wife. He smiled at her, feeling the gentle kick._

_"Goodbye Lilac," he murmured. "I love you, and I always will."_

_She gave him a kiss. "Be back soon, Flamey. Don't you worry, you'll be back before you know it, and after that, we'll have a lovely addition to the family."_

_*Flashback*_

_Flaming Sea maneuvered his way through the debris. _

_"Lilac," he called, coughing. "Firestorm."_

_He had been searching for an hour already, and he hadn't found anything but broken and destroyed bodies._

_"Lilac," he called, not quit as loud. "I'm home," he said, voice cracking. Who had done this? Who would do this to him? Then it hit him. Disasteress Rage; of course, she wanted her revenge. She must have escaped, and then in her rage, she blew up the remaining caverns. _

_Then, he saw something; a pale white hand. Lilac, only Lilac had pale skin, all the Gunners were of a darker color. He ran over._

_"Lilac," he gasped, dropping down next to her. He dug her out of the debris. He cradled her. It took a few minutes, but her eyes fluttered open._

_"Lilac," he exclaimed, tears pouring out of his eyes. "I'm home."_

_"Flame," she panted. "Water." _

_He quickly pulled out his canteen, and managed to get some water into her mouth, giving her a little bit at a time._

_"Flame, she gasped. "Fireburn."_

_Her arm flopped around, but she seemed to be pointing in a certain direction. He walked a few feet, and then a sob choked out of his mouth._

_"Fireburn," he wailed. His son, his beautiful son lay in a drying pool of blood. His delicate little body was battered and broken; his miniscule head was at a strange angle, and the spinal cord seemed to have been broken. He rushed over, holding his son gently in his arms. After a moment of weeping, he went back over to Lilac._

_"Firestorm, he, he," he broke down again, into rasping sobs._

_"I know," she whispered. "I saw him die. But Flaming Sea, the baby, it's dying."_

_"Lilac, "I'm sorry. Don't die, pleas Lilac, I need you."_

_He could see the light fading from her eyes._

_"No Lilac, don't go. Please, Lilac, stay with me. I, I need you. I love you. You mean everything to me; what will I do when you're gone?"_

_"Flame, find Bio, she's gone. I think that her mother took her. Find her, Flame, then take care of her; she is your child too. Don't let her grow up as a Gunner, don't force her to live that life. I love her, she, in a way, is like my daughter too."_

_"I'll find her Lilac, don't your worry, I won't let anything happen to her. Then, I'll bring her back here, to say goodbye, okay?"_

_ She gave him a smile. "That'd be great. Thank you Flamey, I love you," she whispered._

_Then, Lilac Amber Gunner gave her last breath, dying in Flaming Sea's arms. He cradled her body, sobbing uncontrollably for quite a while. Then he looked up. He would find Bio, and after she said goodbye, he would make Disasteress Rage **pay** for what she had done to him and his beloved family. She would die for her crimes._

_* End Flashback*_

Flaming Sea sighed. All that had happened, all that he had done with Biobomb, the promise that he had made to Lilac had been for nothing. He had failed in his promise to protect his daughter, and he had to make up for it. he had to get Biobomb back, and as soon as possible. Only then could he settle his score with Disasteress Rage, (better known as Holly Lyra Short, an obscenely ridiculous name that she had chosen for herself.)

"It had been an accident," thought a small part of his brain. "Yes," thought his Gunner side. "An accident that killed Lilac, Firestorm, and my baby. No matter what happens, she will still pay for what she did to me. I'll make her pay, every day, from the day that we get Biobomb back, till the day that Disasteress Rage Fear-Striker Gunner _DIES!_"

_I just had to add more about Flaming Sea. Please review._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	13. 13 The Crater

_Yay, another chapter down. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

"Finally," muttered Holly, as she began packing. "We finally, F-I-N-A-L-L-Y have something to do; now I can do something aside from sitting around feeling sorry for myself, and being worried about Bio."

Artemis Fowl chuckled, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist. "Holly, you are still worrying, and all that we are doing is packing."

"I know, but at least it's something. Anyway, it means that we'll be leaving in a few hours."

She continued throwing various objects into a small bag that she was taking. It was an invention made specially by Foaly. It worked a bit like a hydrosion shell, compacting the things that went into it, shrinking so that it could be attached to her belt as a bag no bigger than a camera case. She managed to fit several weapons and an outfit for Bio along with quite a lot of food, a couple of canteens, and a little uniform that was capable of standing the heat of the core, either for herself, if the one that she was wearing got ripped, or for Bio.

"Okay, I'm ready," she exclaimed, turning to Artemis.

He smiled; Artemis thinking ahead had packed the previous night, using a 'portocase,' just like Holly's, only a little larger. "Good, can you go get he shuttle ready?"

She nodded, and ran outside, found the invisible shuttle, and climbed into it. Then she stopped. Flaming Sea was already in there, sitting in the copilot's chair. She slowly walked over.

"Hi Flame," she exclaimed. His reply was an angry snarl. She looked at him, awkwardly. "Look, Flame, I didn't mean for your family to be killed. I didn't know that the Gunners had gotten any more wives, I thought that there were only a few Gunners left; there hadn't been any reports of missing women."

"Lilac came willingly; well, she didn't at first, but when Stockholm Syndrome kicked in, she fell in love with me. After two days with me; she went back home, told her family that she just couldn't stay any more, that she had found a boy that she loved, and then she left. She loved me, and I loved her. We had a son, Fireburn. He died before I got there, and Lilac died in my arms. She was pregnant, Disasteress, she was going to have a baby in three months. She had asked for me to find Biobomb and to take care of her, so I will."

"Flame, didn't it ever occur to you that I want to take care of Bio too. She's my daughter as well, even though I am not allowed to take care of her. I'm sorry about your wife and son, though; I had no intention of them or anyone else who was innocent to get hurt. If there's any way that I can make up for what happened, please tell me."

He glared at her. "Turn around," he barked.

Startled, she did so. Then he was behind her, pinning her to the wall. She felt him pull her shirt up, and then the agonizing pain of a silver knife dug into her right shoulder and, digging deep, moved slowly down her back in a diagonal line to her left him. "That's for my baby," he hissed in her ear. Then, there came the same pain in her left shoulder, running in a diagonal to her right hip. "That's for Firestorm." And finally, pressing the knife into the middle of her shoulder blades, he pulled it down her spine until he reached the hips. "And that is for Lilac. Do me a favor and leave these unhealed, to give you the slightest impression of the pain that you caused me."

He let her go, and stalked out of the shuttle. She stared after him. For most of her life, Holly had been bullied by some male or another. First her father, then Ark Sool, then Trouble, her father, the GESF, and now him. She sighed; but this time, she deserved it.

She pulled out some bandages, and carefully bandaged her back, sat down, and started the shuttle, ignoring the stabbing pain that the wounds caused. Sometimes, her life felt rather unfair. She waited for everyone else to arrive. She was standing, staring out the window and didn't hear him arrive.

"Holly," cried Artemis. "What happened?"

Holly whirled around. "Huh, what, what happened?"

"Holly, don't play dumb with me. What happened to your back, your bleeding in several spots, badly."

She shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing Arty, don't worry about it."

"Holly, you only reassure me when it's _very_ bad. I want to know what happened, and I want to know right now."

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "I don't mind it, it's nothing really."

"I don't believe you, Holly. Tell me what the hell happened."

"It was Flaming Sea; he got very angry at me because of what happened to his family. Don't blame him, Arty, he's not sane, he raged; just like I do. Please Arty, don't blame him, he's been hurt enough. Anyway, I deserved it."

"Holly, you did not deserve it, but, if you want me to spare him, heal yourself."

"No, Arty, I promised him that I wouldn't."

He glared at her. "You need to do something, Holly; you can't just walk around bleeding that badly."

"It's not that bad I swear, and if you try to hurt him, he'll just end up hurting you and I don't want that to happen. Please, just leave it alone; if it happens again, I'll heal myself and tell you, alright?"

"Alright," he snarled.

"Thank you."

Five minutes later, everyone was soon situated, and Holly took off.

"It's going to get very hot, people," she exclaimed. "So I'm going to turn the air conditioning on full blast now, so that it won't get too hot when we go to the center of the earth."

She did so. She did this, partially because the core was so hot, and partially because her seat had pores that could emit hot or cold air, and cold air was the best thing that she could think of for her back, aside from healing it. Once it was on, it took her all that she had to stop herself from giving a long sith of relief.

Still, they had to get Biobomb back. She sped up, but not too much; once they reached the center of the earth, it would take almost nothing to overheat the engines, and if they caught on fire, Bio would be done for.

It took them roughly ten hours to reach the center. Along the way, it just got hotter and hotter. Then, finally they reached the molten core. It was huge, and flaming red; a giant ball of molten lava.

"The Crater opens in seven minutes," said Holly. "Don't worry, we'll make it."

"That's easy for you to say," exclaimed Mulch, slathering on sunscreen. "You don't have a burn time of, may I mention, less than seven minutes."

"We're safe in here, Mulch," she replied, although, she could feel sweat running down her body, and the salt made her dozens of open wounds sting. The next seven minutes felt like seven years; and no one said a thing in that point of time.

Then, with a roar, the Crater opened. It was huge, for a fissure that wasn't always open. Two more shuttles, the same size as the one that Holly was flying could have fit in there with them.

Holly flew toward it as fast as she could; then there were huge walls on either side, and they were flying through.

"This thing is huge," exclaimed Holly, feeling overwhelmed. "I can't see where the chute opens up."

She turned on her lights and sped up slightly. There were many sighs of great relief, as the air cooled down.

"Much better," said Mulch. He gave a sigh, and swallowed an entire chicken that he had brought.

"You Mulch," said Holly. "Are disgusting; you know that, right?"

The dwarf winked at her. "All just part of my natural charm."

Holly rolled her eyes, and gave her friend a tight smile. "You're a riot, convict. Still, you can't be choosy about your friends."

She went back to peering out the front window, trying to see the Scientists' headquarters. They continued flying for fifteen minutes, and then she saw it.

"Guys," she said, grimly.

"What," asked Artemis.

"We're almost there, I can see it, and it's huge."

"Not huge enough for me to stand up in, probably," said Butler, with a sigh.

"Now that is just what we need," said Holly. "Bodyguards with a sense of humor. But you're wrong, it is more than tall enough for you to stand up in.

"That's not what matters right now," exclaimed Artemis. "We have to get in there without being detected."

"Good point," said Holly. "That is going to be hard."

"We're coming up pretty fast," said Flaming Sea. "If we are going to try and sneak in, we've got to make that decision now."

"Nope," said Holly. "There is no way that we can sneak this shuttle in, we have to hope that no one is looking."

"Wait," said Artemis. "This chute is huge, why don't we find a place to land the shuttle, get out, and advance on foot?"

Holly blinked at him for a moment, and then pressed the brakes, slowing down.

"There," said Butler, pointing to a spot. Holly wrestled with the controls for a moment, and managed to bring the shuttle to an awkward landing. They, one by one, climbed out.

It was rather hot outside the shuttle, but nowhere near as hot as it had been inside the shuttle when in the center of the earth. The humans, Flaming Sea, and Mulch were covered with camfoil, and Holly shielded. Sufficiently hidden, they crept towards the opening.

Then they stopped. There were several large building, a fence, and several more buildings beyond that. It was like a huge high school, almost exactly like a jail. There were kids of every age milling about. If not for their clothes, Holly, Flaming Sea, and Mulch would have fit right in. Many of the kids were strangely grotesque.

They were running around playing with a ball. It would have just looked like an average bunch of kids, teenagers, and a few adults playing with a ball, if not for the strange things that many of them did.

One time, the ball was flying towards the goal. You could see, though, that it was going to miss. A boy opened his mouth and gave a piercing scream. The air itself seemed to ripple, and the ball changed course, flying directly into the goal.

"Sound," thought Artemis. "So powerful that it is capable of moving things."

Another kid changed into a gorilla, picked up a kid on the opposite team, and threw him. A rather short adult suddenly grew to be about three foot eight, caught the ball, shrank, and ran with it. A girl's body gave off such a brilliant flash of light that everyone else on the field but one keeled over, clutching their burning retinas. The girl ran for the ball. The one who had not fallen over removed the bat wings that had covered her face, and ran towards the other girl.

"Come on, Hazel fluorescentface," Redwood called. "Is that the best that you can do?"

"Back off, Redwood," Hazel yelled, but her voice trembled.

"Not a chance," she replied, beginning to fly.

Hazel grabbed the ball and ran. Redwood sped up, and slammed into her. They grappled for the ball, and Redwood came out on tom. She ran, and tossed the ball into the air. Then her right wing scooped it up, and flipped it to her left wing, which caught it. She then leapt high into the air, body twisting, and her wings snapped the ball between her legs. It shot forward, and slammed into the goal so hard, that the ball deflated.

"And there is the winning score," she exclaimed, giving a bow. As she looked up, more than 200 feet away, she met Artemis' eyes. She gave him a smile and turned back to the others, who were slowly getting back to their feet. "Game over," she called. "That gives team black three games won over team grey; you guys _really_ need to work hard."

There were various cheers and groans of frustration as the teams got to their feet, lined up, and ran off in different directions. Artemis was startled, the girl hadn't alerted anyone to the fact that they were there. This was extremely peculiar.

"They're gone," said Holly. "Come on, let's go get Bio." She moved out of her hiding place. "We have to check the buildings. I doubt, though, that she'll be in one of the buildings that the teams went into, so we'll check that large building first.

"That is a good choice," said Artemis in a daze. "Ho had she known that I was there," the Irish boy thought. "How did she see me, she looked right at my eyes; right _into _them actually. Still, as long as she does not betray me, we may continue our work."

"Oh, eh, Butler," he said. "That girl, the one who won the game, she looked at me."

Butler stared at him. "You were completely covered, Artemis, how could she have seen you?"

Artemis shook his head. "I have no idea, Butler, but she saw me. Along with the wings, that must have been one of the abilities that has been given to her; the ability to see the invisible."

"You may be right, Artemis," rumbled Butler "But then why the hell did she not reveal us?"

"I don't know," he replied with a sigh. "Perhaps her life her is so miserable, that she would rather us being in here and causing trouble to her masters rather than revealing us and being considered a hero for a day or two. I can't be sure, but these poor children's lives seem to be completely miserable."

"If she can see the invisible," exclaimed Holly. "Then why did she only look at you and not anybody else? Why not Butler, he is by far the biggest one here."

Artemis sighed, "Holly, my dear, I do not know. In fact, either you or Juliet would be better at determining, seeing as you two are girls. And while girls can unravel the less-than-mysterious male's mind, there has never been a recorded man who has been capable of unraveling the mysterious mind of the female."

Holly gave a soft laugh. "You're right, Arty. But for right now, maybe we should just forget about her and start searching; she may have been trying to frighten us into leaving with the knowledge that someone knows that we are here."

Butler nodded. "What Holly said makes sense, Artemis, we should just forget about her. Now, let's go check out that building."

All of them agreed. "That girl means nothing to us," growled Flaming Sea. "We should just forget about her."

Reluctantly, Artemis gave a nod of his head. "I suppose that you are right," he sighed.

But still, he couldn't help but wonder about that girl, and what had happened to her. The Scientists had probably done horrible things to her. He sighed; many people had had horrible childhoods, he himself included.

_Well, what are you waiting for, read and review. Oh, and thank you all for your continued support. I will try to update soon._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	14. 14 Child Labor

_Another chapter about Bio. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._**  
**

**Three Days Previously:**

Bio scowled, as the door opened. Grandfather Time entered, followed by his group of Scientists.

"Well, Biobomb, it seems that we have finished working on you. Do you want to find out what we've done to you?"

Biobomb shrugged, "I suppose so."

"Well, first we inserted a tracking device into you, I won't tell you where. Then, we placed some metal transmitters into your wing nubs, injecting our own special creation of fluid into your body. It piggybacks the cells in your body, and when the transmitter receives the order it electrocutes you, like this."

He pushed a button, and agony sped up her body. Her back arched, her muscles clenched; it felt as if her whole body was on fire. She heard distant screams, and knew that she was hearing herself. Then it stopped; sobbing, she collapsed back, body shaking.

"Is that enough of a demonstration for you, or do you want more," he asked lightly. Body shaking, she tried to get her mouth to work. "Oh," he said, voice mock understanding. "You want more."

He pressed the button, and the pain arched up her again, only much, much, worse this time. After it finished, he leaned over her shaking form, eyes glinting with pure evil.

"Every time you think of escaping, Biobomb, think again, for that is the same pain that you will feel every time, until you are back here."

Her only reply was a miserable whimper of agony. Then, he pulled out the card, and opened the locks. "Now, don't try to get the transmitters off of yourself or anybody yourself. If you succeed, you will be killed."

He pulled her to her feet, and handed her some clothes. "Put these on." Trembling with pain, and barely able to stand, she did so. "Now follow me.

She did so. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at a door that Grandfather Time opened. "This shall be your room for now." It was a small room with a little bed, a bureau, a chair, a sink, a toilet, and a mirror.

"The bureau holds four more outfits for you; they shall be yours. You are to be dressed and ready to go to breakfast by four every morning; if you are not ready, you will get no breakfast. You will start working at four thirty sharp, and you will work till twelve. At twelve, you will be allowed to eat with the other children. At twelve thirty, you will go back to work. At six you will have dinner. You will return to your work at six thirty, and work till eleven. Then, at eleven, you will go back to your room and sleep till roughly three forty-five, when you should wake up. Then everything will continue. Do you understand?" Weakly, she nodded. "Good, now go with him, your work begins now."

He pointed to a guard. She followed, already feeling exhausted. He led her to a room that had all these cogs and wheels. There was a large wheel that had all these spokes sticking out of it. It was horizontal, and all the cogs and things were attached to it. To each spoke a little kid, younger than Bio was attached. There was only one vacant spot. Bio was led over to it, and chains were used to attach her wrists to the spoke.

"Alright you lazy louts," yelled a beefed up gnome. "_Push_"

With that, he hit the child right in front of Bio with a vicious looking whip. She cried out in pain. In less than an hour, Bio's limbs were shaking, and all of the children were whimpering in agony. Then, one of the children fell.

"Get up," yelled a guard.

When the small boy did not, he began to viciously beat him. The child screamed. Bio focused her energy, and the whip was ripped out of the guard's hand.

"Leave him alone," she exclaimed angrily. "If you want him to get up, just help him up."

He glared at her, and turned to one of his companions. "Take him to another workhouse, after beating him. _This _group will have to just work harder."

He turned to Bio, lifted his hand, and slapped her across the face, hard. She staggered back a step.

"I'll teach you better than to interfere with me," he roared. He hit her a few more times, before allowing her to get back up to her feet. "Get back to work," he bellowed.

They did, working long and hard. By the lunch bell rang, two of the children had been dragged off to be beaten, nine had fallen unconscious and were being dragged, and nine, Bio included were working. They were all unchained and allowed to line up.

"Rather resourceful way to get our water, eh new whelp," said the guard that had beaten her.

She ignored him as she stumbled along with the rest of them. They were led through a large fence that spanned from wall to wall, and ceiling to floor, and to a two story building.

The gnome pointed to a line. "Go get your food over there, then go sit where you want." Then he turned to Bio. "You had better be done by twelve thirty, or you're going to miss out on dinner."

He marched off, and they got in line. Looking around, Biobomb noticed how all the kids looked utterly helpless. Actually, not one of them had a spark of fire in their eyes, their eyes looked simply dead. All of them took their seats, and they began to eat. The food was horrible, but to Bio it tasted like Manna from Heaven. Still, her entire body ached, and she longed to sleep. But she was ready at twelve thirty, just as he had ordered.

This time, she was led to a different room. A bunch of women were there working. One looked up, she pointed at a chair, "Sit," she ordered. Nervous, Bio sat. The woman pushed fabric, thread, a needle, and a diagram into her hands. "Sew," she ordered. Bio sewed.

This was worse than the water wheel thing; at least then she had been using actual physical force. Now, she felt frantic, as if she had to get up and do something. She was constantly poking herself with her needle, and she knew that she could not be sewing in a straight line. After roughly two and a half hours, the woman came to check her work.

"This is horrible," she screeched. To the guard, she exclaimed, "I want this girl sufficiently punished, and then take her to another work house, she is useless working here."

Biobomb couldn't help the shudder of fear from running through her body as she was led out of the room. Then he grabbed hold of her hair, and began to beat her. True to her Gunner nature, she gave not a sound of the agony that she felt. After she was 'sufficiently punished,' she was taken to another building. There, she was sat down at a table, and ordered to very carefully stack little chunks of a flammable substance on top of each other, but they were uneven, and would tend to fall over. Also, they were very crumbly like sugar, and didn't pack well; so when they fell, they were likely to turn to dust.

She began to get very frustrated and upset. She got so upset that two crumbled. "Be careful, you," yelled her instructor. After the third time that she had a nervous breakdown, she felt the agony shoot up her. She yelled. He continued blasting her with electricity several times.

This did not help her; in fact, it made it a heck of a lot worse. Her body had little spasms shooting up it. Finally, the bell rang, and she was brought to the mess hall to eat dinner. She sat there; feeling very subdued and ate her dinner.

After dinner, she went back to working at the water wheel, only this time she worked alone. It seemed like she was electrocuted at least once every five minutes, but finally, she was allowed to go back to bed. She gratefully collapsed onto the bed, and was asleep a few seconds after her head hit the pillow.

_Hope you liked it, please read and review :D_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	15. 15 A Contemplation of Marriage

_I hope you guys like it, this and the chapter after this are a little weird; sorry. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Redwood was pleased with herself; Artemis Fowl, _Artemis Fowl_, was here, and had been for three days. She got up, and went off in search of one of her few friends, Ebony Woodrow.

"Ebony," she exclaimed, walking over to him. He looked up at her from his book; he was so strange that he would have been a loner, but he was smart, and boys weren't as choosy as girls.

"Yes Redwood," he asked.

"Look, Ebony, I need to talk to you alone please."

He stood up. "Alright, Redwood, but I hope that this is important."

"It is, don't worry." Once they were some place private, she turned to him. "Alright, Ebony, I know that you can sense energy and control the amount of energy an object or creature gets, including magic. Well, for the past couple of days, I've been sensing a few minds that don't belong. They feel more adult. Well, any way, I believe that at least one of them has magic, so I'm going to take you to where I feel them, and you tell me if you feel anything."

"Of course, this could be important."

"They're next to the gate, so I think that they're trying to get through for some reason." She led him over.

"Amazing," he gasped. "You're right Redwood, I feel magic; should I destroy the connection between the fairy and its abilities? If we do, you know, we'll be rewarded."

"No, don't do it yet you ninny. Ebony, there is a golden opportunity here; if we catch and reveal them right before they do something horrible, we'll be rewarded even more."

He paused, and then smiled. "You're right Redwood; that's an ingenious idea."

She smiled. "I try. I'll be able to feel it if they're about to do something big; I'll get you, and you can negate the fairies magic. But there are more than one people here; there are six, the rest must be covered in cam foil."

"Alright, good plan. Tell me when, and I'll be there."

"Great, I knew that I could count on you Ebony."

They went their separate ways; him to the 'big boys' dormitory', and her to the 'big girls''. As she walked past it, Redwood looked through the electric fence. She knew that the girl who had been captured was still in the compound, and still would be until the day after next. Although 'Bio' didn't know it, life got a whole lot better once out of the fence. The working hours were much smaller, the work was generally easier, and the punishments were much more few and far between, only happening when one truly deserved it. Still, they were still in the 'Science Zoo,' and would be until the day that they died, and all of the kids knew it.

Redwood sighed, and continued to her room. When the time was right, she would trap Artemis Fowl in her mind, and she would profess her love to him. Then he would profess his love to her, because it was right. There was no reason for him to not lover her; they were perfect for each other. He was so perfect, and she knew it. They were unique and special. Both of their minds could do things that others could only dream about, if that. It was inevitable, really. She loved him, he loved her, old story, now let's move on to actually doing something about it; actually expressing their love to each other. Now, she was getting used to the feel of his mind. By now, she could trap his mind from a position where his bodyguard would be incapable of knowing that she was there, and would not shoot her. She smiled; her plan was perfect.

Then she sighed. Oh yeah, her work shift started in ten minutes, _great_. She walked over to her drawers, and pulled out her work clothes; much tougher than her average day clothes. Who knew what they'd be doing today? She looked in the mirror, massaging her dark skin to ease how tight it was. She tied back her long, straight, black hair, tucking it up onto the top of her head, and pulled on her hard hat. Again, you never knew what you would be doing that day. She pulled on her mask, gloves, and boots. Then she left her room, joining a stream of fairies heading for the gates that led them through the fence to the work areas. Each of them had a work outfit on that had a band with their letter and number sewn to their right sleeve shoulder. Redwood was E514.

They lined up outside the gates. There were gatehouses on either side where guards were. There were eight groups. A-C were the children. D-F were the teenagers. G and H were the small amount of adults. Right now, A and D had just finished, and were going through the gates in numbers of twenty. The gates were so thick, and the Scientists were so paranoid, there were two gates. One gate was opened, twenty people filed in, and the gate was shut. Then, the other gate was opened, the people filed out, and the gate was shut. Then, the process repeated itself. After A and D had come, group B filed through. All the children already were assigned jobs, and would be until they reached the teenage years.

"Alright you," shouted a guard. "Here are your orders for the day. E1-E100, work three today."

A sigh of relief from one hundred kids, work three was the best job; they got to work with the food for today, cooking it, and such.

"E101-E200, work one today."

Groans of horror from another one hundred kids, eight whole hours at the paddle wheels was pure torture.

"E201-300, work five."

Factory work, not too bad for eight hours of work, it wouldn't kill them.

"E301-400, work four."

Ah, the second best job, though only because it was not as enjoyable as cooking. They got the laundry duty.

"E401-500, work two."

Gardening, or rather, supplying the food seeing as the growing season was over. When the growing season was taking place, the whole of the playing field was covered with crops. Still, it wasn't too shabby. Wait, oh no.

"And E501-600, work six."

No, not work six, anything but work six, well, anything but work one anyway. Still, she would be mining. Not only would she be mining, but because she was capable of bending in any direction, she would be sent into the deadliest and smallest places. Also, her echolocation ability granted by being quite a bit like a bat, along with eyes that could see well in the dark made her very, very good at this job that she hated.

She sighed as she got let through the gates. Still, her mood could not be dampened in any way, because in the back of her subconscious she could feel the warm, tingling sensation that told her that the giant, powerful mind of Artemis Fowl the second, unique mastermind was close by. She almost bounced along. Today wouldn't be all that bad, even if she would be working hard.

They grabbed their tools, and headed for the very back of the cave. They were accompanied by guards the entire way, in case one of them tried to bolt. These guards were fairies who were hired by the Scientists to guard, and were kept in check by the promise of the big bucks. They opened the door to the shack that was built over the entrance to stop anyone from accidentally falling down the hole. They climbed down the ladder two-by-two, even if it was only meant for one person at a time. By now, they were used to it.

Once at the bottom, a guard began pointing them to various jobs. Some cut at the rock with pickaxes, some gathered the rocks, put them in a cart, and dragged them back to the front of the cave. Others sorted through the rocks, finding the metals and gems that they wanted, and throwing away the rest. Redwood was handed a pickaxe and a bucket. She was supposed to crawl into cracks and hard to reach places to get the ore veins that were far back, but still had some of the metals that they wanted inside. She did this almost without thinking. With her echolocation, she only needed a small light so as to tell what was rock and what was metal, and the claws on her wings could help her climb up the side of the tunnel to reach ores that were on the ceiling, or higher up on the walls.

They worked for six hours, had a tiny break for dinner, and then they worked for another two hours. When they finally left the work area, they were dripping with sweat, and covered with dust. They staggered back through the gates and went to their rooms. Redwood took a long bath. It would be soon, she knew it. That night, she stayed awake. She crept out of bed at twelve o'clock, midnight; tonight was the night.

She slipped out and crept to the older boys' dorm. She flew up to the window that belonged to Ebony. She tapped on the window. It took a moment, but Ebony opened it.

"What do you want," he asked sleepily.

"It's time," she whispered.

His eyes widened. "Oh,"

"Here, I'll carry you down to the ground."

She did so, her muscles easily supporting his weight.

"Follow me; once they're near the gate, I'll tell you when to remove its magic. Then I'll capture one of their minds; one mind is more powerful than the rest, so I'll take that mind into my own. You should know that once the brains is out of the action, the body will quickly follow."

He nodded. Redwood had already alerted a girl named Centipede to the fact that there were intruders. She was now quietly gathering other children so that they could take them down. Redwood waited until she could feel their minds near the gates. Somehow, they were planning to get their way through it. She waited a minute.

"Now," she whispered.

Then Ebony removed the magic from the creature. Holly came into view. Then, he raised the energy in the camfoil, exploding it, revealing everyone else as well. Redwood reached out and grasped the mind of Artemis Fowl. He struggled for several minutes, before his mind finally gave out. She was impressed; she had never felt anybody hold on to their consciousness for so long.

Across the yard, the smallest of the three humans slumped over. Then the teenagers mauled them. Holly, Butler, Juliet, and Flaming Sea began firing, Artemis was unconscious, and Mulch had already been hit. A few seconds later, Flaming Sea fell when a shot hit him in the head.

Redwood stepped out of her hiding place, and began firing. One by one, the intruders collapsed, pulled down by sheer weight of numbers. Guards came running over. Redwood quickly made it known to them which two had located them and revealed them. She, Ebony, and the six intruders were taken to the Scientists.

Avus Tempus blinked at them, startled.

"Wonderful job you two, wonderful job. Now, what do you want as rewards?"

Ebony swallowed and stepped forward. "Sir," he exclaimed. "I would like to be instituted into the RAG squad."

Grandfather Time looked him up and down for a moment. "Yes, yes I believe that that would work. Well, welcome to the force, Corporal Woodrow."

Ebony beamed with pride. "Thank you sir," he replied, and saluted.

"Good, good, now what about you, Redwood," he exclaimed, turning to her.

"Grandfather Time, it has occurred to me that I have not been properly exercising my mind trapping abilities. Well, one of these people fascinates me; he is human, but his body is weakest of the group. His mind, though, is not weak; he is used to getting his way. I wish to have his mind and body to use to my own devices. I will ensure that he lives; I just wish to practice on him. Is that a suitable reward?"

Grandfather Time smiled at her. "Oh, most definitely, Redwood. Of course you can do whatever you want with him; from now on, he is yours."

"Thank you."

Inwardly jumping with joy, she went back to her room, supporting the boy's body. She managed to get to her room and shut the door with only a few strange looks, but nobody stopped her.

She bounced into her room, and set the boy down on the bed. She paused for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him on the mouth. She then nudged him over slightly, and climbed into the bed next to him. She laid her head back, closed her eyes, and focused on his mind.

Immediately it stirred and awoke. In her mind, a mental version of herself was portrayed in the same place that he was in. it was as if she was in a tiny room with no doors or windows with him. He was getting to his feet. She smiled up at him.

"Hello Artemis Fowl, I am Redwood Evergreen."

He glanced at her, startled. "Salutations, Miss Evergreen. I am ashamed to admit it, but I must ask you; where are we?"

"We're in my mind; it's my very own special defense system."

"Fascinating; it was through my mind that you managed to detect me after the ball game."

It wasn't a question. She smiled. "So clever, yes, that is correct."

"Now why am I here?"

She glanced at him, shocked. "Can't you tell?"

"No, apparently not."

"Artemis I brought you here because I wanted to meet you; because we are perfect for each other. I love you, and you love me; we are both unique and very talented. Quite naturally, I brought you here so that we could be alone, and so that none of my fellow captives would spy on us."

"Ah," he exclaimed. "Of course."

She beamed at him. "Now, all we need to do is find someone who is capable and willing to perform the marriage; we should get that under way first thing."

Artemis choked. "Oh, no, no that is completely not necessary, we do not need to do that, please."

She looked at him, long and hard, for a moment. "Oh, well, I thought that you would be a little more old fashioned, but the newer way can work just as fine for me."

Redwood began tugging off her shirt. Artemis' eyes bugged out.

"No, no, that's," he suddenly stopped.

She smiled at him, tugging off her pants."

"Eh, Redwood," he exclaimed. "What exactly, um, what happened to you?"

She paused. "What do you mean, Arty?"

"You are, well, eh, you are missing," here he swallowed. "Ah, the chest of a grown woman."

She looked down. "Yes, I know that; but with the wings, the weight just became too much, they simply had to be removed; or so they tell me."

"That makes sense. But Redwood, I have a slight problem."

Completely naked now, she looked up at him, and walked over. She could see his eyes fighting to stay on her face, and not stray quite a ways down toward other parts of her body. They flicked down for a moment, but, being Artemis, he quickly got his composure back together.

"As you know, I just came out of a state of nothingness that forced me to fall unconscious."

She paused, "Yes, I know that, I forced you into that state. But it was completely necessary," she explained, worried that he would become irritated with her. "If I hadn't done it, Grandfather Time would never have allowed me to keep you here, he would be torturing you."

"Who is Grandfather Time?"

"He is the head Scientist, the one everybody fears."

"I'm not angry at you, Redwood; I am just a little woozy. My mind is tired, and it is not yet back to its full capabilities. I would like to rest it, first, and a marriage is much more preferable to me, I merely wanted to rest first."

Her face fell. "Alright, I suppose." Then her face lit up. "Oh, Grandfather Time can do the marriage; we'll have it done tomorrow."

She then released their minds, plunging Artemis into the darkness of her mind.

_Yeah, that was awkward in the writing. Still, after the next chapter it gets better._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	16. 16 Innocence

_Alright, this is Artemis' point of view of what happened in the last chapter; only with a little bit more. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I do own Redwood and Innocence._**  
**

**Several Hours Previously:**

Artemis was worried. They were next to the gate, and were about to try and break into rescue Biobomb. Still, the girl had seen him, and he was positive that she was not the type to just let people go; she seemed like she was simply biding her time.

Earlier, she had come dangerously close to them, accompanied by a boy. She had talked to the boy, but not even Mulch's sensitive ears had been able to pick up what they had been saying. Artemis wished that they could just get Bio, get back, prove Holly's innocence, and have the wedding. Then, Holly would truly be his.

He was working on disabling the electric fence so Butler could pick the locks. Then, he heard Holly cry out. Twisting his head he looked back, and to his shock, he could see her. "Holly," he got out, startled, and then the camfoil he was wearing, along with everybody else's exploded. The bits of crystal went everywhere.

Artemis could hear people yelling, and a bunch of teenagers ran towards them. His head felt funny; buzzing slightly. It felt as if something was trying to get in. Panicked, on the inside of course, he put up mental walls, blocking the attacker as best he could. As hard as he tried, he could still feel it slowly worming its way into his mind.

Then, he couldn't help but give; he felt his legs give out beneath him, and felt himself hit the ground, but it all felt very distant. He felt someone else's mind in his own. Startled, he knew that this was the girl who had seen him. Then a black force closed in on him, as he felt her attention diverted away from him.

It was like nothing that he had ever felt. It was empty, like a void, the only there was him. He knew that his mind should have shut down due to the mental pressure, but his mind wasn't like most minds; it was much stronger. He was twisting his head as if trying to see, but because of the void he couldn't tell if he was actually moving his head, whether his eyes were open, or whether or not he even had a head.

He couldn't see, hear, taste, smell, or even feel; he began to wish that he _had_ gone unconscious, it would have been preferable. He began attempting to adjust himself to the lack of senses. Then something hit his hand.

He jerked it back with a gasp that, for a brief second, filled the void, before being sucked away. He reached his hand back, feeling for whatever it was. He bumped against something again.

He almost panicked as he heard a quiet, "Pardon me." He stayed there, shocked for a moment.

"H-hello," he exclaimed.

"H-hi," came a reply, and then the giggle of a little child, most likely a girl. There was silence for a moment.

"Who are you," came the child, most definitely female's voice, again. "Are you a human?"

"I am Artemis Timothy Fowl the second," he replied. "And yes, I'm human. Who and what are you?"

He felt whatever it was move closer to him, and a baby sized hand slip into his own.

"My name is Innocence," she replied, "and I'm Redwood's, the girl who captured you, lost childhood. I'm a smaller part of her, like Orion is of you; just she doesn't know I'm here. I don't really greet people usually, but you're different, I can tell; she's not punishing you and you're a human; usually she'd jump at any chance she could get to hurt a human."

She paused, thoughtful. "You know, I'm not surprised that she's hurting you, _I_ like you."

There was a sparkling popping sound, and she began to emanate a soft, gentle glow. Artemis was surprised; a little elf girl, five human years at the oldest, was looking up at him. She looked a lot like the girl he had previously seen. She had dark brown skin, black hair, and green eyes. Her skin though, was not tight, she had no wings, her face was not abused, her eyes were level, and she bore no war scars.

But, she was tiny, and not only tiny, she was emaciated. She was wearing a dress that was a little too small for her, and rather worn. He could see her ribs, shoulder blades, the bones in her hands, arms, legs, and feet. Her high cheek bones, and her hips stuck out over two inches, and her belly was almost nonexistent. Her eyes were sunken and a little dulled, as if barely capable of caring past food anymore.

She looked down at her glowing body, and looked up at him.

"The light of childhood and innocence," she explained.

"Innocence," he gasped. "What happened to you, you look horrible?"

She looked up at him, sadly. "I know, I'm starved; Redwood's childhood is dying, and with it, her innocence. I haven't been released in so long, even subconsciously. It has gotten even worse lately, now that she's a teenager. Oh, don't worry, I'll never truly die; I will live as long as she does, but always in pain from lack of care. Still, I'll be fine; I don't think that I can get much worse."

"I'm so sorry for you," he murmured.

"Don't be, we both suffer about the same. Sometimes I feel as if I got the better end of the deal."

"That's good." Artemis paused, thinking.

"Innocence," he said quietly. "If this happened to you because you were neglected, could the same happen to one of my alter egos?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not possible."

"Why not," he asked, confused.

"Your mind is much more organized and powerful. Subconsciously you have always known that they exist. You have a system in your mind that takes care of them, feeding them and such."

"Oh, that's good."

They settled into a comfortable silence. Then Innocence looked up.

"Artemis," she exclaimed. "Redwood is about to enter this part of the mind. I gotta go."

"Goodbye Innocence."

She looked at him sadly. "Bye-bye Artemis, I'll miss you."

She hugged him, stepped back, gave him a smile, and disappeared. With Innocence went the light. Artemis felt miserable as the darkness returned. Then he found himself in a small room with no windows. It contained a nice bed, though, a stool, a desk, a chair, a mirror, a bedside table, and a closet.

Then a girl stepped out of midair. She looked like Innocence only older, less starved, and more physically abused. The girl smiled at him.

"Hello Artemis Fowl, I am Redwood Evergreen."

It took all of Artemis' childhood training to not stare at her. _This_ was the cause of all his problems? Then he remembered his manners.

"Salutations Miss Evergreen, but I must ask, where are we?"

Her smile widened. "We are in my mind, it's my very own special defense system."

"Fascinating," then it hit him. "My mind, so that is how you detected me after the ball game."

"So clever, yes, that is correct." Alright, down to business. "Now, why am I here?"

Her head snapped up, and she looked at him, shock written across her face.

"Can't you tell," she gasped.

"No, apparently not," he replied.

"Artemis," her tone sounded like his when he was delivering a lecture to a person he thought should know this already but didn't. "I brought you here because we are perfect for each other; I love you and you leave me. We are both unique and very talented.

"Ah, of course," he replied. A sinking feeling filled his gut. This girl was in love with him, and he could tell, this girl had it bad.

She beamed at him. "Now, we simply must find somebody capable and willing to do the marriage."

Artemis choked, and to his horror, found himself stammering. "Oh, no, no, that is completely not necessary, we do not need to do that, please."

She stared at him, apparently confused. "Oh well, I thought you'd be a little more old fashioned, but the newer way can work just fine for me."

To Artemis' horror, she began tugging off her shirt. His eyes bugged out.

"No, no, that's," he stopped, suddenly, realizing something that made his face go bright red; he wished that he'd looked away sooner.

She smiled at him, now pulling her pants off.

"Eh, Redwood, what exactly, um, what happened to you?"

She stared at him. "What do you mean, Arty?"

"You are well, eh, you are missing," he swallowed hard. "The chest of an adult woman."

She looked down. "Yes, I know that but with the wings, the weight just became too much, they had to be removed."

"That makes sense. Bur Redwood, I have a slight problem."

She looked up at him, completely naked. He felt himself get immensely hot in the face at her scarred body. It got even worse as she walked towards him. He fought to not look down at where her pants were supposed to be. He lost himself, for a moment, in her delicate curves but he regained control and looked back up at her face.

"As you know," he continued. "I just came out of a state of nothingness that forced me to fall unconscious."

She pauses, thoughtful; unsure of what he was getting at. "Yes, I know that, I forced you into that state."

She seemed to become worried. "But it was completely necessary. If I hadn't done it, Grandfather Time would never have allowed me to keep you here, he would be torturing you."

"Who is Grandfather Time," he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He is the head Scientist, the one everybody fears."

He could tell that she was still worried.

"I'm not angry at you, Redwood, I am just slightly woozy. My mind is tired, and is not yet back to its full capabilities yet; I would like to rest it first, and a marriage is much more preferable to me."

He saw her face fall, "Alright, I suppose."

Then it brightened considerably. "Oh, Grandfather Time can do the marriage, we'll do it tomorrow."

His mind blacked out for a moment, and then Artemis found himself lying next to a naked elf. Never had Artemis in his life had he been so close to a girl who was not his family member. And, she was planning to marry him the next day. He felt sick.

Sick, yes, he had a plan. He had to act sick. A mind as powerful as his being crammed into a small space was unhealthy, naturally he'd be a little sick for the next few days, and would be incapable of participating in a marriage. He lay there waiting for an hour.

Then, he forced the original middle finger on his left hand (in the first finger position) down his throat, leaned over, and threw up. Startled, Redwood rolled out of the bed and ran over to him.

"Artemis, what's wrong," she asked, worry written all over her face.

"I think," he started, before throwing up again, he'd always hated how throwing up once always made him throw up again; it just smelled so awful. "I think my mind isn't used to the abuse it took today," he groaned.

"I'm sorry, Arty," she exclaimed, leading him over to the trashcan. "Here, you stay right here, sit down, and if you need to throw up again be sure to get it into the trashcan, if you can. I'll clean up the mess, don't you worry."

"We'll have to postpone the wedding for a while," he groaned.

"Oh, it's alright Artemis, if you don't feel well, we can postpone it for as long as you need."

"Thank you," he groaned. He leaned his head on the wall. He felt Redwood's bare little arms wrap around his back, hugging him.

"I hope you feel better soon, Arty," she quietly told him. "You'll have to go back in again today, I'm afraid. I have to go to work at twelve thirty, and you can't stay in your body. I'll try to keep part of my mind focused on you so that the room remains, okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," he sighed.

She led him back to the bed. "You sleep, but first, I need to wash your clothes."

He weakly 'tried' to protest, but 'was too tired to' as she pulled off his shirt and pants. She kissed his mouth, and then left the room.

Artemis didn't want to fall asleep while naked like this and so vulnerable. He missed Butler; well at least he still had Spark, his coin. He knew that he had to be tired; so he meditated and fell asleep before Redwood was even out of the room.

_Alright, I always think that this chapter is a little weird, but my beta wanted me to write it, and I couldn't refuse her a bit of her favorite character. The next chapters will probably be less weird.__ Thank you everyone,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	17. 17 My New Life

_I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Bio was awake and ready at four thirty in the morning, waiting for one of her guards to open the door to let her out to work. For the first few days she'd been here, she'd been tough and unrelenting; refusing to submit. Then, slowly, it began taking more and more out of her to act this way. Now, she was submissive. Occasionally, she was prone to crying spells. At first, this only happened in her bedroom, but it was occurring out of it more and more often. It seemed as if all of her energy was now focused on working and _not_ crying.

Bio looked at the watch that she had been given. It was five o'clock already. Nervously, she paced her room. What was taking them so long? Why were they late; and would they blame her? An image flashed through her mind of her chained to a water wheel for eighteen hours or more, being shocked and beaten with no breaks for the entire time.

She shuddered, and prayed that she would not be blamed. She knocked on the door.

"Um, excuse me sirs," she called out, timidly. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but shouldn't I be working now?"

There was no reply. She continued pacing the room, fear knotting up her stomach. The door wasn't opened till six o'clock. She jumped to her feet, giving a startled bow to the Scientists who had just entered the room.

"Grandfather Time," she gasped. "I am so sorry sir for my room, I would have tidied it if I had known that you would have been coming."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to see that you are more willing to cooperate after this past week, my dear. In fact, I've decided to let you out early on account of good behavior. Now that you've been here for a week, instead of making you stay here for another, I'm going to allow you to join the other workers."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down," she exclaimed.

"I know that you won't, if you do, you'll come here and stay for a year. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good, now come along, child."

She followed him, after gathering her few belongings. She was led out of a huge building. She saw a _huge_ wall to wall, ceiling to floor gate. The first gate opened.

"Go through, there is a girl on the other side who is a bit older than you. Do what the girl says and listen to her advice. She will give you a number and your scheduled work time."

Bio nodded, and timidly walked forward. Once she was in the middle, the gate clanged shut. The transmitter on her wing nubs beeped, and the other gate opened. A young teenage girl stood on the other side of the gate. She was wearing a uniform that had F005 on her right arm. The girl smiled her.

"So you're Biobomb?"

Bio nodded. "Okay, come with me, I'll be showing you around. Here's your number." She handed her a strip of cloth that read C542. "I'll help you sew it onto your sleeve later. By the way, I'm Sola Wolfsbane."

"Hello Sola, you can call me Bio, that's," she sighed. "That's what my mother called me."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes, I think so. I was with my dad when I got taken, but I don't know what happened to him. But my mom might be dead; she got framed for killing some humans. If she isn't proven innocent, she'll receive the Lower Elements first ever death sentence. _And_ she's planning on getting married in a few months, and I'm a bridesmaid."

Sola stared at her. "If she's your mom, and you don't know whether or not your dad is dead, how can she be getting married to a completely different fairy in a few months?"

"Oh, it's not a fairy, he's a human, and she wasn't even married when I was born. In fact, she didn't even know that I was alive until a year ago. You see, her and my dad's, her half-brothers, father wanted the ultimate warrior grandson. So, he took his smartest son's DNA and his best fighter's, and only girl child's DNA and using an artificial womb had me; only he doesn't like me, because I'm a girl."

"Oh, um, sounds like you've got yourself a strange life and an even stranger family."

Biobomb sighed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, back to business, your work starts at twelve thirty ever day, and ends at eight thirty at night. You have to be at the gates before twelve thirty, or you'll have to work for an extra four hours."

"Twelve thirty or four extra hours, got it."

"Good, now your number is important; once you're at the gates, a guard will call out a range of numbers, and assign them at kind of work, so you'll have to know you range really well. Here are your work clothes, you need to wash them every day so that they're ready for tomorrow." She handed her the work outfit, tough pants, shirt, boots, gloves, and a hard hat. "I'll show you to your room, and then you can have some breakfast."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She was led over to a small building. "You get up at six every day, and you go to sleep at ten."

"A whole eight hours of sleep," she gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you get eight hours of sleep and only work eight hours a day, and get zapped very infrequently."

"That's great."

Bio was practically in tears from joy. Sola showed her to her room; small but nice. She helped her sew on her number, put away her things, and took her to breakfast.

"The food's never the best, but it could be worse," Sola told her. "And it's not all work, you know. After our shift is done, we're allowed to play in the fields for a while; and every Tuesday we play a ball game. The ball game is used to teach us strategy, maneuverability, and how to use our abilities. During the game, each of us is allowed to use a special ability once. Using it could decide the fate of the game, but use it any time after that and you get shocked. Some things you can't help really. The kids who have wings, or other body parts get to use them through the whole game; it's only those really amazing ones, like sonic screams, lighting burst speed, radiance, transformation, or any of the rest of those unbelievable things."

"Wow, it sounds cool."

"It is, and it's even better for you, you're a telekinetic if I've heard correctly."

"You have."

"Well, they can't prove if you did it or not, it could have been the wind, and there's no way that they can tell through your body whether you did it or not."

Bio smiled. "That's useful."

She paused, turning, surprised. A bunch of older kids had just come in, and were animatedly talking to the younger children.

"Really," said an older girl. "He was a seven foot tall human, I swear."

Intrigued, Bio headed over. "What's going on," she asked.

"Last night," said one of them excitedly. "There were intruders. We took them down in a fight. There was a dwarf, two elves, and three humans; two boys and a girl. And I swear that she's right; that human was at least seven feet tall, if not more. He was huge with a light brown skin and no hair. The girl had long blond hair and looked a lot like the man. The other boy was smaller, had dark black hair, and light skin; Redwood knocked him out with her mind and accepted him as a sort of reward for finding him. The dwarf looked, well, like a dwarf. The two elves were similar with brown skin, but the man had black hair, and the girl had red. All but the human boy got turned over to the Scientists for experiments and torture."

It hit Bio; her parents had formed an alliance, but now the Scientists had them, and Redwood had Artemis. They had tried to get her last night, not knowing that they could have gotten her with almost no trouble at all the very next day. She was _not_ in a very good situation right now.

_Thank you everyone for reading, favoriting, and following me or/ and my story. I hope to update soon._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	18. 18 Sunshine

_Okay, I finally have a chapter with the main character. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Holly blinked her way back into reality, there was a light above her, making her eyes hurt, but having received LEP ninja training, she didn't make a sound. Hmmm, she was tied to a table, covered in a sheet. She could tell that under the sheet she was completely naked. She glanced around, looking for any one of her friends nearby. Hmm, Flaming Sea was there, she was sure of it. The black hair could have belonged to either him or Artemis, but the table was a fairy sized one and she would be able to see if his feet hung over. A group of either fairies or human children dressed in white stood around him. She was pretty sure that they were fairies; the seemed to be taking a blood sample from him, and they were wearing lab coats. All these details came to her slowly.

She lay there, feigning sleep, as the moved from him to her. She couldn't help but cringe, though, as they pulled the sheet off of her. She hated being naked, especially when she was surrounded by a bunch of men in lab coats; it reminded her too much of the large part of her nonexistent childhood spent under the microscope.

"Ah," said an older fairy, brightly, "You're awake, well that complicates things for you. Oh well, it doesn't bother us, so we'll be okay."

Holly blinked up at him, trying to figure out what was going on, and then gasped as a hypodermic needle plunged into her arm. Blood filled it, and a hand pulled it out with a jerk. Another pair of hands darted in and snipped off a bit of her short auburn hair with some scissors. One took some of her urine, ugh, that was painful.

Next, they caught hold of her table and pushed her back into a tube. Her claustrophobia senses heightened, and she struggled, but the restraints held her down. The table clicked shut, and her head was surrounded by green and red blinking lights. Now she understood, they were giving her a CAT scan.

She was pulled out, and put under an X-ray machine, and then an ultrasound for her lungs. She screamed as one of them plunged a scalpel into her abdomen and cut her open. He seemed to enjoy her cries as he pulled out her intestines and examined them all over. He poked, prodded, and pinched them, took several pictures, pushed them back in, and sewed her back up. She was gasping in pain by the time he was done. He just smirked at her.

One of them pushed a syringe into her again, only this time, something was injected into her. She felt her muscles tighten, and found that she couldn't even move her eyes. They untied her, flipped her over, and tied her down again. They poked and jabbed all over her back, cutting her open, sewing her back up again, and who knows what else.

Finally they finished with her back. The same Scientist who had spoken to her earlier came into view.

"Now you startled me, child," he exclaimed. "I expected little Bio's father, since he had been with her, but I never expected her mother to show up. What startles me even more is that you two are siblings."

"Half-siblings," mumbled Holly awkwardly; her muscles were still slightly frozen.

He smiled. "Now what are your names, I can't ask him because he sleeps."

She sighed, "He's Flaming Sea Gunner, and I'm Disasteress Rage Gunner."

"Ah, so you share the same father."

"Yes, you idiot," she growled.

He tsked. "Control yourself dear, or you will have to be controlled. If you do not calm down, I will have to break you like a horse."

He smiled at her, and Holly, like her daughter, got the overwhelming feeling that he was more powerful than he was letting on. She decided to change the subject.

"So, what happened to everyone else?"

"The dwarf is currently in the sanitizing room; it will take several more hours in there before we are ready to work on him."

Holly could imagine how much Mulch would like that once he woke up.

"The large male and the girl are in our custody and will be worked on next, the young man was given as a reward to Redwood Evergreen; the girl who led to all your captures. She has a very powerful mind, and can trap people in it."

Holly pled; no, not her Mudboy.

"Oh," he said. "You care about him? Well, too bad, girl, you will never see him again."

"Yes I will," said Holly angrily.

The old fairy chuckled. "Oh, and how's that? You, you are just an elfling; an ignorant elfling who is at my mercy."

"Yeah, well he's not; Artemis can get out of anything."

"Yes? I must tell you, you dumb child, he is not in anything, he is in nothing. He is ensnared in Redwood's mind, where she will endlessly torture him whenever she gets the chance. Tell me, can he get out of that?"

Holly faltered, "I, I don't know. Um, maybe, but he's never been in a situation like that before, I wouldn't know."

"Well let me tell you, it's a _no_. Now, you should be punished for your immensely rude and childish outburst back there. This will be very painful, so try not to scream."

She was rolled over, and another hypodermic needle was plunged very painfully into her unprotected abdomen. It felt like liquid fire spread through her body from that point, fill her veins.

It was like how she always imagined eating nectar or ambrosia; you know, the stuff that turns your blood to fire and your bones to sand. Anyway, she screamed, the obvious thing of course. With every passing second, and every passing scream, the pain seemed to flare even hotter. Her body writhed, trying to escape the bonds. She sobbed, pleading for help, screaming Butler's, Qwan's, and Artemis's names over and over again.

She felt as if her neck would snap with how painfully she was slamming it back against the table. But the poison must have had something in it to keep her conscious; she should have been knocked out ages ago, but it just wasn't working. She was dimly aware that the Scientists were watching her, smirking, amused. Tears flowed down her face, only to evaporate due to the heat her body was radiating in her diseased state. She could feel herself sweating, but was not wet.

For ages, it seemed that her body was in a state in limbo; she could not see, hear, taste, or smell; all she could do was feel, and that was something that she would rather not be able to do. Quietly, she sang a little song.

_"You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy _

_When skies are gray_

_You never know dear,_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night dear _

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, _

_I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you_

_And make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me_

_To love another_

_You'll regret it all someday._

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

After that, exhaustion filled her, the pain was dulled, and she fell into a deep, beautiful unconsciousness.

_Thank you everyone for commenting, following, and favoriting. Next chapter is Juliet, I hope you like it._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon_


	19. 19 Their Worst Nightmare

_Sorry, this chapter is really short; however, I hope that it's funny. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

When Juliet Butler woke up, she was already being worked on. Her first reaction; to talk to distract these people, while trying to find out if there were any possible escape routs. She began to use her peripheral vision to scan the tiny room. Nope, no other people were being held there. And nope, there were no windows. Go figure. Then she started talking.

"Hello little fairy people," she practically shouted.

They jumped, yelping, and pulled back.

"What under the world," shouted one of them at the top of his lungs, cutting his fingers on a scalpel.

"Everything," chirped Juliet. "Lava, rocks, fairies, humans, moles, caves, cave fish, streams, me, fungi, trolls, Egyptian burial grounds, algae, any swimming pools, wrestling, the LEP, dwarves, gems, dinosaur bones, saber toothed tigers, and all one million bottles of beer on the walls. I love it, and I love you too, people."

The fairies gaped at her, loosely holding their operating tools.

"Wh, what's wrong with her," stuttered a fairy.

"I'm not sure," answered another fairy, gravely. "I can't tell, there must be something wrong with her brain."

Juliet was gently twisting her arms and legs, trying to see if she could get out. Hmm, her bonds were not as tight as they could have been. Maybe there was the possibility of escaping, rescuing everyone, and being the heroine again. (Not the drug, the really awesome that people love, cheer on, kiss randomly, and ask for her to autograph their bodies with permanent marker.) Still, she could escape later. Right now, she had a job to do. She had to DRIVE THOSE FAIRIES MAD!

"There's nothing wrong with me," she chirruped. "I'm pure perfection, 'cause I'm a _singer_."

She warbled off into the *cough* rapturous *cough* melodious one hundred and fourteen verses of the Pizza Song.

The fairies dropped their tools and covered their ears.

"Grandfather Time," shouted a terrified fairy. "What do we do, sir, she's driving me crazy?"

"We'll work on her later," he replied in a shaky voice. "We'll come back after she's gone to sleep, or something like that."

They shot out of the room. She warbled for a whole hour or more before finally stopping. It had been more than twenty minutes before she saw any sign of the fairies.

First, she saw the handle slowly turn. A long pause, and the door opened a crack. A bright green eye peered in at her, saw her watching him, and quickly snapped the door shut again.

She watched gleefully as the process was repeated ten minutes later. Finally, fifteen minutes later, the group of Scientists calmly walked in as if nothing had happened. That was the last straw, Juliet burst out laughing her head off, and didn't stop for another twenty minutes at least. Trying to maintain their dignity, the Scientists ignored her. They proceeded to do the same things to her that they had done to Holly. When they pulled her out of the CAT scan, she started to squirm and writhe.

"It's alive," she shouted.

One of them twitched, startled, but the rest ignored her. Although, a few of them gave her some very strange looks. When her intestines came out, she didn't cry out; heck, Madame Ko's food had given her worse stomach aches. She did, however, ask hundreds of rapid fire questions.

"What's that? Is that my stomach? Is it my liver? Are you going to pull my heart out? What about my lungs? You're not, then what's that? Oh, it's the large intestine? Eww, does that mean that I won't be able to go to the bathroom? Where _is_ the bathroom? Can I use it when we're done? Am I going to get a shot? Can I get a band aid? Will I get a sticker? How about a cookie? Can I have a cookie? I can't, but I want a cookie. Are you a dentist? Are you going to check my teeth? Do I need dentures? Can I have a glow in the dark dinosaur? I can, yay. Oh, you're out, that's too bad. How old are you? Are you old? Forty is old, does that make you ancient? Yeah, I suppose it does. Oh, are you putting my intestines back in? Oh, stop that, it tickles."

Juliet started laughing. She was still asking questions. When the hassled fairies left, Juliet smiled to herself. Yup, her mission was complete.

_I hope that you enjoyed that :D Please read and review. P.S. Happy Belated Thanksgiving to all my American readers. P.S. From the previous chapter I don't own the song, I got it off the internet. Sorry for not putting that, I am rather absentminded. I don't own any other songs that I may put on this story.  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	20. 20 A Bad Connection

_I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I also don't own "You are my Sunshine" and "It's a Great Day to be Alive."_

The next morning, Artemis smiled to himself. His plan had worked perfectly. He had always had a little knack for that mind over matter stuff. It had been easy to make himself sick and let his body take over. Also, although he had a mild headache, he was still capable of keeping his mind as sharp as ever, unlike the usual fogginess and sleepiness that accompanied usual sicknesses.

It was no use now, though, seeing as he was currently stuck in Redwood's mind and heading for the giant gate. When Redwood focused on a certain thing, Artemis' mind caught some sights, smells, colors, sounds, and feelings. Redwood had to be focusing on it. If she focused on her food, Artemis could taste it, but if she started thinking about a book she'd read, his mind would pour over the book. After breakfast, he/she/they joined the throng of teenagers. They walked up to the gate.

First, the B group came out, followed by the D's. After a pause, a guard began reading out the work for the C group.

"Alright, we have a new kid today, so I'm going to explain in a little more detail this afternoon. C001 – C100, work 1, weeding. C101 – C200, work 2, watering. C201 – C300, work 3, KP, Kitchen Patrol. C301 – C400, Work 4, sewing factories. C401 – C500, work 5, picking fruits and vegetables. C501 – C600, work 6, sorting ripe and rotten fruits and vegetables. Okay, that's a wrap."

Or, at least that was what Artemis thought he said. He heard the 'KP', Redwood focused on a friend's face before concentrating again, and then he caught '4, sewing factories.'

They filed through, twenty by twenty. Watching all these kids make their way through the gates in a perfect rectangle made Artemis realize just how bad off these children actually were. In fact, they seemed to be worse off than slaves before slavery was forbidden, because apparently all their lives and bodies were mutilated by the Scientists' experiments, probably killing several in the process of just getting each experiment right. It really was horrible, and Artemis hoped that that was not how he would have ended up if not for Holly.

He sighed. Artemis really did miss his fiancé. He knew from experience that without Holly's guidance forced into him, he would have quickly turned evil.

He watched patiently from the back of Redwood's mind as her work was called out; work 3, (cooking). She walked through the gate with nineteen other kids, waited for it to shut, the rest of the children's participation to be registered, the other gate to open, and then left to the kitchens.

Working in the kitchens was hot, but not difficult labor. It disgusted Artemis though. Being the neat freak that he was, and since Redwood was concentrating on her feelings a lot, not wanting to burn herself, he could feel the sticky, disgusting, and bacteria filled sweat particles floating around in the air. But everyone else was happy, when they stopped for a lunch break they got the freshest and best food, straight out of the oven. Again, this was something she concentrated on. It wasn't the best food, but Artemis knew that he could have worse. He knew that whatever Holly was eating, his would be a lot better.

Artemis could tell that Redwood was having trouble keeping her brain focused. Twice, she focused on a particular seasoning, until someone quickly pointed out that this was salt and that _that_ was sugar. It would have been disastrous (no pun intended) if the others hadn't noticed her mistake. Who knew what the Scientists would do if their bread was unbelievably salty, with just a teaspoon of sugar; really, the other kids wondered if she really _was_ suicidal.

Aside from that, the day went well. Finally, everyone left the kitchens and headed for the gates, laughing and talking merrily amongst themselves. It always felt so good to be released for the day. They waited as first group C and then their own group left the enclosed working area.

Redwood rushed them back to her room. Artemis felt blood rush to his face again as the girl changed. Gosh, that was embarrassing; why in the world did she have to focus on her body. At least it helped that she didn't have any breasts, but that still was uncomfortable. Redwood briefly appeared in his mind.

"Hello Artemis," she said happily.

"Salutations Redwood," he replied, tentatively.

She smiled. "To not draw attention to us, I'm going to go out to the filed to play around for an hour before checking in to see if the RAG needs me. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," he said.

"Are you sure," she asked gently.

"I'm positive," he replied. "Now go have some fun, don't let me bother you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Artemis," she exclaimed before disappearing.

Everything briefly went black before she regained control, and she left to the field.

He watched her practice with a few friends and a ball. Actually, she really was quite good. Or her mind told her that she was. He knew that he could never accomplish something like that. He mentally was about to start cheering her on when he remembered that he was supposed to be sick. He stayed silent, instead, and waited.

After an hour, he saw her leave the field and head back to the fence. She walked through the gate, all alone. As they waited for several scans to prove who she was, Artemis found himself feeling quite small. Here was Redwood, all alone, about to enter into the mouth of the beast, and she did this on a daily basis. It was awful.

Once through, she headed to a different building and headed up to talk to a Scientist.

"Redwood Evergreen, sir, reporting for duty."

He nodded. "Good, let's see if I have anything for you to do today." He filed through ~ Redwood stopped paying attention. ~ "Ah, you are to train the newest rookie." ~ Artemis really didn't like the zoning out parts, a genius was never going to get enough information from her mind this way. ~

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Rookie, what rookie," thought Artemis, interested.

She went out back to where an officer was with a nameplate that labeled him as Ebony Woodrow. Artemis was soon bored of the physical tests and procedures. Why would a genius care for physical strength anyway? He was jerked out of his boredom, when Ebony spoke, and Redwood paid rapt attention to the boy.

"Redwood," he asked.

"Yes Ebony," she replied.

"That boy, the one you took as your reward," Ebony ventured to say. "Is he still alive?"

Redwood blinked startled. Artemis was shocked, he was a reward for something Redwood did. Was that all he was?

"Ye-e-s," she replied, slowly, startled. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering. Your magic's and inner mind's," he waved his hand around in the air for a word, "scent, I guess you'd call it, is coming out differently, as if your mind is busy with something else. Are you keeping him conscious?

"Why, yes," she exclaimed. "I want to see how long I can keep my inner self open with a person in there."

"Alright, but why isn't he dead?"

"I won't use my mind to kill him, Ebony," she said darkly. "My mind can torture, but his body won't die until I neglect it and choose to leave it as it is. Now, Ebony, repeat the drill I just assigned to you."

Artemis was left speechless. She tortured people with her mind? Artemis now supposed that she was right in their similarities, but he had not tortured someone in years; and eh had always had Butler do it, which 1. meant that he was never the one actually inflicting the harm, just asking the questions, and 2. due to Butler's immense size and foreboding attitude never lasted long. But mental torture? That was a violent step he knew that he never would have taken, even if he was evil and capable. Okay, well, almost knew.

He gloomily waited for the session to finish before talking.

"You're not going to torture me, are you?" he asked.

Even though he was in her mind, her head snapped up, startled. "No, of course not. Why would I?"

"Well, he sullenly explained. "You told Ebony that you would not kill me, only torture."

Although Artemis did suppose that enforced marriage was a form of torture of the cruelest kind.

"No no no no no," she exclaimed. "That was merely to get Ebony off of my back. I'd never do anything like that."

"That's good," he sighed. "I'm sorry for misinterpreting you," he told her.

"And I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea. But for now, it's time for dinner."

She hurried to the mess hall, blanked out for a while, and ate. It was on the way back down that Redwood focused on a girl with black hair and brown skin. She was small, and looked oddly familiar. Then she turned her head.

Artemis stifled a scream, though he would later claim was a yell. It was Bio, he had found Bio. The little girl was talking to a few friends and was motioning quite animatedly, a gesture that had attracted Redwood's attention. Most new kids were most definitely not that happy. Finally, Artemis decided. He could get out, Bio would be his ticket to freedom.

As soon as Redwood reached her room, Artemis faked a mental rest that was much like sleep. Redwood entered, and tried to talk to him, but quickly left to leave him to his rest. Artemis focused around his mind, searching for the link that connected him to his body. Ah, yes, there it was. It was difficult, but he focused, sliding down the link until his mind fit snugly back into his body.

He had met a dilemma, though. Redwood, having only one bed, was sleeping next to him. How to get out without waking her? He twisted slowly, grateful for a stuffed, not a spring mattress; rolling silently off the side of a bed that, gratefully, did not creak.

He slipped down off of the bed, out of the room, and headed off in search of Bio. Hmm, a popular human country son Juliet had forced him to listen to seemed to fit this scenario very well. Something called, "It's a Great Day to Be Alive," by Travis Tritt. The lyrics played through his head.

Yes, it was very fitting. He hung around the door to the mess hall. He made sure to keep well out of sight of anyone that happened to come out of the door that was not his little friend.

He knew that she would she would be upset to hear that her mother and best friend, Butler, had been captured, but he still couldn't wait to see her again. They had so much to talk about.

_I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Please only constructive criticism. _

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	21. 21 Cold Truth

_I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Suspicious, Redwood looked after Artemis. Something was up, she could tell by the way that he acted. True to her nocturnal nature, she soundlessly slipped after him.

She saw Artemis waiting next to the mess hall. He seemed to be waiting for someone, but who could that be? Then out came the new girl, Biobomb Gunner, the girl that Redwood had captured. She saw Artemis' hand flash out of the shadows, grab hold of Biobomb's wrist, and drag her out of the crowd, to him.

Quietly, Redwood followed them until they reached the empty playing and vegetable fields. She followed Artemis and Bio into the corn field.

"Whoever you are," exclaimed Bio, "If you don't let go of me and show yourself, I'll knock your block off."

Redwood ventured as close to them as she dared.

Artemis spoke. "Hello, Bio."

There was a gasp. "Artemis? Artemis, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to recue you along with Butler, Mulch, Juliet, and most of your parents."

She gasped, "Both of them? They're working together?"

"Yes, they are. There was one minor circumstance when your father brutally attacked your mother," Artemis said bitterly. "But that was fixed up. I'm sorry that we failed, Bio, we really tried, but then Redwood found us and all was lost."

Redwood was confused. She thought that they were perfect for each other, but Artemis sounded angry about their fate destined meeting.

"Artemis," Bio said quietly. "What will happen? I mean, what will happen with Dad and my, my mother? If we turn Dad in, he will be tortured and then killed for being a Gunner. He only did all that for his wife: he wants to take me back to say goodbye to her body. And if we don't turn him in, they'll kill Disasteress, er, my mom, publically and painfully, and they might even hang her like they tried to do last time. I know that she still has nightmares and headaches from that night. And what if we don't get back in time for the wedding?"

"Wedding," thought Redwood. "What wedding?"

"Oh," groaned Artemis. "You won't believe this. Redwood is going to force me to marry her in less than a week."

Bio gasped. "Why would she do that?"

"Apparently she's madly in love with me."

Bio sputtered, "But what about Mom and Dad? If we don't get Dad back to Haven, Mom will be killed. And if we do, Dad could be killed, or at least locked up for forever. And while we're stuck here, we'll never get back to Haven in enough time to get either of them back there."

"Bio, I know," said Artemis. "But that's not what I'm worried about. I have to get Holly out of there. Who knows what they're doing to her? Then, we have to get back in time for the wedding. I can't stand it, I have to marry Holly as soon as possible, before anything else goes wrong."

Redwood felt like a fist of ice had closed around her heart. She felt crushed. It felt as if all the breath was being slammed out of her. Her arms were weak, and she could vaguely hear herself gasping for breath, and a sob escaping her mouth. She did hear, though, quite clearly Bio.

"What was that?"

"Who's there?" called Artemis.

She had fallen to the ground. She could feel tears streaming down her face and every time she opened her mouth to breathe she sobbed. She saw, disjointedly, Artemis and Biobomb standing over her. Her whole world was spinning as she sat there, curling her wings around herself to protect herself from the horrible truth.

"You weren't kidding," muttered Bio. "She really does love you."

"Let's get her back to her room," sighed Artemis.

Redwood felt herself picked up by the boy she loved, but could never have. She cried harder, burying her face into the groove in his shoulder, wishing that the trip would never end.

It was not long, though, before they entered into her room, and Artemis lay her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I really am."

She just sobbed.

"Bio," he sighed. "You go back to your room, they'll be expecting you back in your building soon."

"Yes Artemis," she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a pained look and left the room.

Redwood lay there, curled up defensively, not looking at the boy. She had thought that they were perfect for each other. She had been blinded by love, and thought that he would love her just as much as she still loved him. She had been wrong, and she should have known it. No one loved her, and why would they? She was a freak. Apparently not even her parents had wanted her.

She shuddered, and another coking sob ripped through her. She hated her large, sunken, uneven eyes. She hated her putty-like skin, horrible joints, and the way her body occasionally changed shape. She even hated her wings. She hated everything that made her different from that lucky elf who was soon to be married to Artemis.

Distressed, she began tearing at her hair, pulling it out. Redwood felt gentle but unrelenting hands close on hers and pull them away from her head. He cradled her. She hated it. She hated the way he reassured her like he cared, but it only made it worse. And she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. She couldn't live with thinking that there was nothing out there for her. So, she just cried, holding onto him until she fell asleep.

When Redwood woke up, hours later, Artemis was sitting on top of her desk, watching her. She stared back at him, wishing that it had been a dream. Artemis spoke up first.

"I'm sorry, Redwood," he exclaimed. "I really am."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, miserably.

"I didn't know how to say it."

"I thought that you cared," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Artemis sighed. "I do care, Redwood. I like you, quite a lot, but I don't love you."

"I know; you love Holly," she exclaimed bitterly.

"Yes I do," said Artemis. "And what will never change."

She sighed, but nodded. Tears leaked out of her eyes again. It was like losing a friend. She knew that her broken heart would never truly be healed. She wished that she could have had his love, even if only for a little while. She then made up her mind.

"I'm going to help you Artemis," she exclaimed. "I'm going to help you escape."

Artemis stared at you. "Why, wha-, what? How could you help?"

She sat up, now suddenly determined. "If you love her does not concern me. What does concern me is that I love you, so I'm going to help you and go with you to Hay, Hav, ugh, Haven. First things first, I'm going the get your friend Bio."

She got up and ran out of the room. She raced around, and soon came across the girl.

"Biobomb," she barked. "Your assistance is required in my room."

Bio looked up. "Alright," she muttered, sullenly.

Redwood nodded curtly, turned smartly on her heel, and walked briskly off; knowing that Biobomb would follow.

After arriving in her room, Redwood shut the door behind them and locked it. She turned to Artemis, as did Bio.

"Artemis," exclaimed Bio. "What's going on?"

"Well, Redwood claims that she is going to help us, though I don't see how, and she hasn't told me anything."

Biobomb turned incredulously to Redwood. "How could you help us? You put both of us in your mind. You've done more than enough harm already, we shouldn't trust you."

"But I want to help, I love him," she exclaimed, as if this explained everything. "And really, I'm the only one who can help you."

Both of them skeptically stared at her.

"really," she exclaimed. "Look, Artemis."

She moved over and caught hold of Biobomb. She turned her back to him and pulled him over. She tugged the girl's shirt down a bit.

"look, there is a mechanical device attached to each wing nub. From what I've seen, this is a transmitter for a device the Scientists have. When someone does something they shouldn't , or goes somewhere where they're not allowed, they are electrocuted."

"Very painfully," inserted Bio, shivering from the memory.

"Yes," said Redwood. "Well, I don't have any wing nubs, so they have nowhere to put them. I am the only fairy in this zoo that can go wherever I want. Also, the Scientists see me as entirely loyal. They would never expect me to betray them, especially to a human. They're, they're all I've ever have," she said quietly.

She noted, sadly, that Artemis remained quiet, and did not correct her. Ah well, she had accepted *mostly* that she could not have him personally, only be near him, and that she might as well get used to it. She would, however, continue showing her love for him, just to make sure that her loyalties did not waver.

"In fact," she mused out loud, jerking herself out of her thoughts. "I could even go into the Scientists main building, the one where they keep the prisoners. Then, with your and Bio's help, I'm sure that we could get them out."

She smiled. Artemis considered it.

"Well, I know how I can help, but it would be difficult for us to bring Bio in, and I don't want her getting into any more danger."

"Hey," said Bio. "I can be very useful. I have completely stopped aging, I have a lot of magic, and I'm a telekinetic, so I can move things with my mind. I'm very useful."

Artemis stared at her. "Fascinating," he cried. "You cannot fathom the strength and capabilities that you now hold."

Bio beamed, proud of herself, even if she really had no idea.

"We have to hurry," said Artemis. "We don't know what will happen to Holly and the others."

Redwood forced down the feeling of abandon and nodded. She sat there patiently as Artemis sat and thought.

Bio, eager to try out her new ability began to levitate various objects across the room. She had a difficult job at making them do complex, small movements, but she could still hurl a rubber ball at the wall, catch it, and throw it back again with her mind.

Finally Artemis spoke. "Redwood, when a child disobeys, is it taken to the Scientists to be punished?

She thought it over. "If it is a serious offense, yes."

"Alright, then. Bio will have to commit such a crime so that you can take her there. I will be in Redwood's mind. You two will attack the Scientists with your different abilities, knocking them out. They are so paranoid that they will only have a few guards, whom you will take out. Redwood will release me, and I will help you find my friends. Then I will find the room that generates the electronic field that is used to harm the residents . Once Butler, Juliet, Holly, Flaming Sea, and Mulch are ready to fight, we will tell the guards to surrender and, if necessary, we will fight them and the RAG. If the forced local residents are willing, we may get them on our side. Understood?"

Redwood smiled, delighted by his intellect. "Understood," she replied.

He smiled. "Then let's go."

_Thank you all for favoriting and following. I just finished writing the marriage scene, I hope that you'll like it :D_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	22. 22 An Escape Plan

_I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Monday night, Biobomb used her telekinesis to blow up the bathrooms with a tweak to the water main that ran overhead. She had to admit, it was fun. She was still chuckling to herself when Redwood frog marched her to the gate.

"She the one that blew up the bathroom?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes sir," replied Redwood.

"Okay," and he opened the gates one at a time.

Redwood led her inside. "Alright," Redwood murmured to her. "I'll take Grandfather Time, he will intimidate me less."

Bio nodded her assent, more grateful than she wanted to be, and feeling like a coward. They walked into the Scientists' room.

"Biobomb Gunner, here for punishment, sir," exclaimed Redwood, while slipping Bio one of her guns.

The Scientists looked up, and the girls attacked. The scientists were too stunned for a moment to fight. They had always anticipated an attack from either the kids or the guards, but from Redwood? Redwood had been raised by the Scientists; they were her family and their way was the only way that she had ever known.

Bio basked in the shocked looks that they wore. Grandfather Time was the first one down, quickly followed by his co-workers.

"Yes," exclaimed Bio quietly. "First part, check. Let's get the guards."

The girls slid out of the room. Bio quietly admitted to herself that this was a lot more fun than spending time with Lili Frond. She felt guilty about this, Lili had been so good to her, but she needed action in her life. Ah well, as long as she got through this "little" scenario, maybe she could introduce Lili to some action.

There were six guards in the building. Two caused trouble, having heard their buddies cry out, they got some weapons together and attacked them first. They exchanged blows for a minute until Bio picked up an experimenting table and knocked one of them out with it. Redwood grappled with the other one. He was at a distinct disadvantage. Bio watched in fascination as Redwood tied herself into a knot with him inside, freed her hand, and strangled him until he slumped. She gave him a good whack on the head for good measure, and grinned at Bio.

Bio whooped. "That was fun."

"I agree," said Redwood. I'm going to get Artemis now."

She slid outside. She would tell the guards that the Scientists also wanted to see Artemis. Bio gagged and tied up the guards and Scientists. Then, she met up with Redwood and Artemis and the headed off to search.

Bio opened a door with a Scientist's pass, and they peered in.

"Butler," she cried.

She raced in, followed by Artemis and Redwood.

My gosh, he's huge," breathed Redwood.

"That's Butler for you," said Bio happily. "He's over seven feet tall."

"Look," said Artemis, pointing at a computer reading on the wall. "According to Butler's heart beat and brainwaves, he's unconscious but struggling to wake up."

They pulled the IVs out of him and started slapping his face. Bio dumped a glass of water on his face.

"Butler," said Artemis. "Wake up."

True to his Butler nature and always obedient to his master, Butler woke up. A second later he burst out of his bonds and sat up. Bio and Artemis, though, could tell that he was not feeling well.

"You can lie back down until you're feeling better, old friend," said Artemis, gently. "We're going to go find everyone else."

Butler nodded and lay down. The trio left the room. They soon found Juliet, Flaming Sea, Holly, and Mulch, who was still in the sanitation room. Mulch, clean but unharmed was best off, followed by Butler, Juliet, and the two elves.

Holly, though, was bouncing up and down crowing, "I told them. I told them and they didn't believe me. I said that you could get out of anything. All they did was laugh at me. Well, who's laughing now?" She crowed with delight.

Flaming Sea came over to Bio. "Bio," he murmured. "I'm so, so sorry for failing you. I was never a good father to you, and that never really mattered. Well, it's going to matter now. From now on I'm going to take care of you. I love you."

"Thanks Dad," Bio choked out. "I love you too." She then hugged him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Redwood sadly looking on as Artemis scooped up Holly and kissed her. Bio quietly vowed to herself to find a good home in Haven for Redwood; she didn't want their savior to end up in an insane asylum like her mother.

"Right," said Butler. "This is all so touching, and all that, but we're not out of here yet. Let's hit the accelerator and make a break for the finish line."

Artemis gently set Holly down. "A brilliant analogy, Butler, but first I have to turn off the device emitting the electromagnetic pulse that harms the unwilling residents of this hellhole and keeps them from leaving."

"Alright," said Mulch. "I only got about a quarter of that, but okay."

"I got it," blurted out Redwood, before blushing and looking away. Artemis opened his mouth to respond, but Mulch beat him to it.

"Oh great, another genius."

This caused Redwood to unhappily hunch her shoulders and tighten her wings around herself. Artemis shot Mulch a frustrated look.

"No, that's great Redwood. You can help me shut it off. Do you know where the Scientists keep this machine?"

Redwood flinched as Artemis put his hand on her shoulder, but nodded. "Follow me," she murmured.

Butler, Mulch, and Flaming Sea looked perplexed. Juliet had her mouth hanging open, looking between Artemis and Redwood. Holly looked a little smug. Bio could tell that the two girls knew that Redwood had feelings for Artemis and that she had been rejected. Well,, as long as everything went well, they'd be out of there soon.

They soon arrived at a large room full of buzzing and whirring electronics.

"Here it is," said Redwood, pointing at a machine.

Artemis immediately rushed over. He examined all the knobs and dials. "Alright Bio," said Artemis. "Please come here, I hate to admit it, but you're my test case. And Redwood, you too, you may be able to help me with this machine."

Bio went over, reluctantly, with Redwood trailing behind.

"Do you know what any of these are for?" Artemis asked Redwood.

She looked over it, then pointed at a dial that had an alphabetical dial followed by three numerical ones.

"This is for the registration number of the person that is to be tortured."

She switched it to Bio's number. She hit a button with the power symbol on it. Bio cried out as the pain twisted through her for a second. She saw Butler grab Holly and Flaming Sea to stop them from charging forward and attacking Redwood.

"Pick a number in between one to ten that describes your pain, one being barely there and ten being excruciating."

"Five," said Bio weakly.

Redwood turned a dial and Artemis hit the button. "How about now," said Artemis.

Bio shuddered. "Six."

They continued down the controls turning dials and flipping switches until the machine was either off or had so little power that Bio couldn't feel anything.

Artemis turned to his friends. "How are you all feeling?"

"We'd be ready to kick some Scientists' little butts if you'd left us any," exclaimed Juliet.

"Are you ready to take on the guards if they choose to attack?" asked Redwood.

Bio was filled with pride as her family and friends looked at each other.

"Oh yeah," said Mulch.

_I hope that you all enjoyed that. There are only two chapters left until the wedding. I'm going to tell you before hand that I am a Catholic and that it is going to be a Catholic wedding. I sincerely hope that nobody minds._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	23. 23 The Fight

_Alright, this is the battle. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Holly was a little disoriented from her latest time under the microscope, but excitement filled her as Artemis calmly led them to the PA control system. He picked up the microphone, turned it on, and tapped his finger against it until it emitted a screeching sound loud enough to wake everyone in the complex.

"Greetings, my dear fairy friends," exclaimed Artemis. His voice resonated through the building and through the entire cavern. "It may interest you to know that the Scientists are currently disposed. I wish for all the guards and the RAG to come to the front of the gates and surrender their weapons in ten minutes; refusal will be met with the same fate as the Scientists. Everyone else is free to do what you please. Now that the Crater is open, and as soon as the guards and the RAG have been subdued you may leave, thank you."

Holly grinned and hugged him after he had turned it off. "Good job, honey," she said. She knew that Redwood liked Artemis; she didn't want to crush the girl, but she wanted to show her that Artemis was hers. "Now let's go see if it worked."

She smirked at him and left the room.

They arrived at The gate six minutes later. The guards and the RAG were waiting, all of them holding guns.

"Looks like there's going to be a fight after all," murmured Flaming Sea. "Let's get this over with."

Holly grinned. "Your call, brother," she replied, pulling her gun out.

"I'm going to pull Ebony in," said Redwood, quietly. "It was his power that betrayed your position to us last time, I hope that he doesn't hate me after this."

One of the RAG fell over. Holly felt a new respect for this girl. She was reluctant to hurt people that she knew, but would break the rules to do the right thing. Pandemonium exploded around them as bullets filled the air and powers were pulled into use.

Holly saw Butler, Juliet, Flaming Sea, Bio and Mulch fighting. It was crazy. Holly, though, could shoot as fast as she could pull the trigger. She was picking the guards off one by one. A large crowd of fairies had gathered to see the outcome of the fight.

Then, Holly felt a bullet plunge into her thigh. She hissed in pain, but she held her magic back; it wouldn't help her if she sealed a bullet into herself. The loud noise of the screams and the gun shots mixed with the pain; colors swirled across her vision and agony pierced through her body.

"No," she murmured, dropping her gun. "Not now," she whispered, pleading.

She vaguely heard cries of shock from her friends. There was a crack and pain filled her abdomen; however, it was nothing compared to the ghost pain that closed around her throat. For some reason, she couldn't convince herself that it wasn't real. She heard a high-pitched cry of fury, either Bio or Juliet.

All of a sudden, an explosion shook her world; something heavy but warm, landed on her. She felt arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She heard a noise and realized that she was whimpering. A soothing voice, Artemis', was there, telling her that everything would be alright. But it wouldn't be alright, her neck still ached and her world still shook.

"Help," she weakly cried out. Dust filled her mouth and she coughed. "Artemis," she whispered.

Suddenly the noise stopped, the dust left, and the shaking gradually left. Then Holly lost consciousness.

Holly woke up in a shuttle. She stared around at her friends; every single one of them was covered from head to toe in dust and grime. Before she could talk, Artemis shoved a glass of water into her hands. She drank, her throat was sore.

"I'm sorry for blacking out," she murmured, staring at her feet. "What happened?"

"It was amazing," gushed Juliet. "You were collapsing and going into one of your fits when you got shot in the stomach. Bio freaked and sort of pushed at the army. Well, she didn't just hit the army, she hit that giant gate and it collapsed on the army, crushing a lot of them."

"It turns out," butted in Artemis, "that the gate was helping to support and cavern and the ceiling stared to fall down. All of the captives, us included, ran for the shuttles and took off. One thing is sure, the Scientists didn't make it out."

"That's good, but I with that those RAG officers could have gotten out," lamented Holly. "A lot of them were just kids."

"It was there choice," exclaimed Redwood. "They deserved it; all of them did."

"Thank you, Captain Sunshine," said Juliet. "And don't beat yourself up, Bio; if you hadn't done that, we all would have died." She widened her eyes dramatically.

Holly smiled. "Don't you mean that everyone but Artemis would have died? You can't kill someone if the corpse of a mudmountain is lying on him."

Butler grinned and Artemis smiled vampirically.

"Are we going to go back to Haven now," asked Holly. "And who's driving?"

"Flaming Sea is driving," replied Artemis. "We're going to Five Caverns so that Bio and Flaming Sea can say goodbye to Lilac and Fireburn."

"Oh," said Holly, quietly. "How much longer till we get there?"

"Two hours," Flaming Sea gruffly replied.

Holly was going back home. Time after time she had sworn to herself that she'd never go back there, only to break it again later. Now that it had blown up, she had been sure that she'd never return; she had been wrong. Now Holly was going to see all the people that she had had killed; she was going to see all the damage she had caused.

"This is going to be fun," she thought, gloomily.

**2 hours later:**

"We're here," said Juliet. "Man, this place looks even worse than the last time we left it."

"Did you expect it to get better," Butler questioned, skeptically, "'cause I sure didn't."

Holly saw Bio blinking back tears. She squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay," she whispered.

"I miss Fireburn," Bio whispered back. "He was amazing. At least I get to say goodbye."

Holly hugged her, and they headed into the maze of rocks.

They had been walking for some time when Butler stopped and laughed. He bent down and picked up the frayed end of a rope.

"It's the rope from when I went exploring," he exclaimed. He pulled out a little book, flipped it upside down and guided them to the entrance to the more recently destroyed caverns.

After that, Flaming Sea took over. Holly winced, looking around at all the destruction. She recognized a few places, and at one point stopped, staring at the partially intact house that she had grown up in. Okay, maybe not a house, more of a palace. None of this would have happened if she'd turned herself in rather than obeying her father; so many more people would still be alive right now.

She was pulled out of her misery by their arrival. Holly cringed. Lilac had been dead for over half a year, but Holly could still tell that she had once been very beautiful. Bio knelt down, weeping. No one said anything, they were simply bystanders watching as Bio and Flaming Sea mourned.

Finally Holly knelt down and placed her hand on the ground next to Lilac. She pushed her magic into the earth. When she pulled back everyone could see a little lilac bush growing. Holly then put her hand on her daughter's and her brother's shoulders.

"I'm sure that wherever they are they're happy," said Butler, gently.

Bio nodded and began to get up, but Flaming Sea still stood there.

"You told me to protect Biobomb," murmured Flaming Sea, staring at his wife's body. "I will protect her; however, she'll be better off with Disasteress Rage. I hope you understand."

Holly looked at him, perplexed. "What is it, Flaming Sea," she asked.

He blinked and looked up at her. "I must fix my wrong," he replied. "I will turn myself in as the murderer."

Bio gasped and flung herself into her father's arms. Holly stood there, speechless.

"Why," she asked.

"Because it's what Lilac would want me to do," he stated, simply.

In a daze they climbed back into the shuttle, Holly guiding them back to Haven. There would be a trial; Flaming Sea would be found guilty, then Flaming Sea would be executed. Holly would be free to have her wedding, though at such a terrible cost. She sighed, and as they neared Haven turned to look at Flaming Sea.

"I'll miss you, brother."

He smirked. "I'll miss you too, little sis."

_**Read This**_

_****I understand that a few people are frustrated that I chose to make the wedding Catholic. There are two reasons as to why I chose to do that. One of my reviewers asked me to make the wedding beautiful, so I decided to make it as beautiful as I thought possible. Also, Artemis lives in Southern Ireland, a place that is mostly Catholic. I believe that Artemis would be Catholic and Holly would choose to follow Artemis' choice in wedding. The only difference that you'd see in the marriage would be that there was a Mass and that the only famous priest that I know of (the pope) would be marrying them._

_I want everyone to review, I also want everyone to understand that I am not being rude; I told you this beforehand in case people got angry at me. Thank you all for your reviews and for those who understand,  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	24. 24 The Sentence

_I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I am going to respond to everyone's reviews at the bottom._

The instant that they arrived in Haven the LEP seized and handcuffed Holly and Flaming Sea. Holly could see Trouble eyeing Redwood a little nervously.

"Cut it out, Trouble," said Holly. "She's done nothing that would imply that she was guilty or a suspect; the LEP law section thirty-two paragraph four orders that you can't arrest someone without any reason to suspect that they've done something wrong."

"I know what it says, traitor," snapped Trouble, but he stopped staring.

Holly and Flaming Sea were pushed into a cell until the council could be assembled. Flaming Sea sat down, relaxed and impassive. It was obvious that he knew what was going to happen; he was going to die and he was fine with that; Holly, however, was anxious. The LEP was trying to keep their future transfer from the LEP headquarters to the councilroom quiet, but they could still be mobbed. What if they got attacked again?

Holly rubbed her throat. Her throat hurt, and her head ached. She knew that she shouldn't be moving around; she had just recently been shot in the leg and abdomen, and she hadn't been healed.

"Flame," she said, "you do realize that we may never reach the Council; that we could be mobbed and killed, right?"

His brow furrowed and he looked up. "Yeah, I suppose that's a possibility."

"Flame, they tried to kill me last time; they were in the process of hanging me until Artemis got there."

He smiled. "That sounds gruesome. Don't worry, Sis, we'll get there okay."

She sighed and sat down, hoping that he was right.

"Disasteress," said Flaming Sea, "If you start getting hurt Bio can either levitate you to safety, or Redwood can take you into her mind so that you don't suffer. Either way, you'll be fine."

Holly rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

Half an hour later, Butler, Juliet, Artemis, Bio, and Redwood arrived with some guards. Bio looked like she'd been crying a lot. Holly hugged her before allowing Trouble to handcuff her. Then they left. Instead of walking they got into an armored vehicle.

"We trust that no one's going to destroy this one now that you crazy humans are on our side," exclaimed Trouble.

Artemis smirked his adorably cute… er, his vampiric smile. Ash, the driver, honked the horn and sped up.

Finally he sighed "Commander Kelp, sir."

"Yes,"

"They're clogging the streets; I'm afraid that I have to deploy the secret weapon."

Trouble groaned. "If you must, Captain Vein, only if you must."

"I'm sorry sir, it's a must." He hit a button.

Holly could hear cries of horror and pain from all sides of the vehicle. People were crying and it sounded like they were fleeing.

"Ash," said Holly, horrified. "What did you do to them?"

He looked at her sadly. "That button I pressed deployed a 20 yd. radius field that stops all phones, communicators, computers, or the like."

"That's it?" exclaimed Flaming Sea. "That's why they're running away? No wonder the Gunners such a menace."

Juliet was laughing. "You fairies are so hilarious. Quick, turn it off before the Council wets themselves; we're here."

Now Butler and Artemis started to chortle, and all the fairies cracked sheepish grins.

"Alright, move out," ordered Trouble, still grinning.

Everyone hurried out of the vehicle and into the building. The half-siblings were led up to the front of the room.

"Miss Short, do you have proof that this Gunner is the one that killed all the humans?"

"Yes sir," she replied. "This is Flaming Sea Gunner, my half-brother and Biobomb's father. He killed all those people as revenge, for our explosion of Five Caverns killed his wife and son. He left enough clues for Artemis to know that I was framed. He knew that I would be given time to hunt him down; he then attacked us and took Bio with him. Before we could catch up with him, they were attacked by the Scientists, who took Bio.

"After that, we joined up to get her back. In the process, we were captured by the Scientist's many experiments, children deformed by the Scientists and forced to work for them, thankfully Redwood Evergreen decided to step in and rescue us. After that, Flaming Sea has agreed to turn himself in, thank you."

She sat back down and Flaming Sea stood up. "She's right. I confess to killing those humans and I accept the punishment."

The Council murmured among themselves; they seemed a little startled. Finally they spoke. "Flaming Sea Gunner, we accept your confession; tomorrow afternoon at 10 o'clock you will suffer the death penalty. Take him away. Oh, Master Fowl, I expect you and Miss Short to be out of here within the hour. And Miss Evergreen, don't worry, we'll find you a good place to stay."

"Head Councilman Cahartez," butted in Holly. "I know that I'm technically supposed to be banished from Haven, but couldn't I stay until his funeral. He may be a Gunner, but Flaming Sea is still my brother."

Cahartez groaned. "Alright, but the moment the funeral's over you are leaving."

She grinned. "Yes sir, and don't worry about that, I wouldn't want to miss my own wedding. C'mon Arty, let's go sightseeing." They left while the fairy people blinked after them.

**10 o'clock the next day:**

Flaming Sea was wishing everyone goodbye. He didn't look happy, but he seemed peaceful. She shook Artemis' hand. "Take care of Disasteress please. I know that she's quite the handful."

"Say hello to Lilac and Fury for me," Holly told him, her throat closing up.

"I will." He turned to Bio. "Goodbye baby, I'll miss you, but you're in good hands."

He then moved in front of the wall, back facing them. "Alright, I'm ready."

The firing squad moved into position, aimed, and pulled the triggers. Holly blinked back tears and pulled Bio close to her; her brother wouldn't want her crying for him.

A few officers grabbed Flaming Sea's body and carried him out to the decomposition vat. When they just dropped him in, Holly felt like punching them, but she couldn't do that. One, Bio was holding onto her, sobbing, and two, if she did that her alter personality could return. So she just watched with clenched fists.

Then it was all over. Inwardly crying, she managed to pry Bio off of her.

"I'm sorry, Bio, but I have to go now. I'll see you at the wedding."

Lili took Bio from her and with one last look back at her city, Holly left.

_Now I will respond to everyone's reviews personally._

_InvisibleWriter23: Thank you for your support and your kind review.  
_

_Holly C Fowl (guest): That's awesome, I'm glad to meet another Catholic.  
_

_Selena: I'm sorry, I don't know what Wattpad is, could you please explain? I'm not forcing my beliefs on you, I know no other way to write this and I did warn you all three chapters early for in case you all didn't like it.I know that the fairies are mostly pagan, but Catholic means 'universal,' even some fairies would be Catholic. Holly's paternal grandfather could have been on the surface when St. Patrick converted the pagans there. As the great author, Tolkien, wrote, "God is the God of Angels, Men, and Elves." Also, just because he is a scientist doesn't mean that Artemis isn't Catholic. Newton and several other Scientists not only were men of faith, but they studied Science for faith. I really don't see much of a difference between science and faith because both cover truth; I even went to a science museum that argued that science was faith, it was awesome. I digress, Artemis' parents would have looked bad if he hadn't been baptized; that doesn't mean that he practiced his faith when he was evil, but I sincerely suspect that he would when he turned into a good guy. I don't mean to sound angry or anything, and I'm sorry if I do, I'm just trying to explain.  
_

_(Guest): I'm sorry, I did not mean for you to take my comment so personally. I mean nothing against your religion, I didn't mean to imply that yours isn't beautiful, I just meant that mine is the most beautiful to me. I'm sorry, I don't know what a Hand Fasting is. I am not forcing my beliefs onto you if I warn you three chapters ahead of time about what I'm going to do, and I'm not ignoring the characters. See above if you want my argument. I am not insulting your beliefs on purpose, please do not jump to conclusions, it undermines your character if you are wrong. I don't know what Wattpad is, so I don't understand that threat. Oh, my favorite monster is a drow, also known as a dark elf. I can see that your favorite monster isn't a leprechaun, especially a crazy female one. Please, don't start out your arguments by calling me a monster, it really doesn't help your case, and it made it very hard for me to take you seriously.  
_

_Thank you all for your 'mostly' kind reviews. I will update soon. The following chapter will be the wedding and I still don't see a very good reason to not write it as Catholic. If you have a problem with this, please stop reading my story rather than flame at me, it won't accomplish anything except warm my bedroom with laughter. Thank you,  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	25. 25 The Wedding

_I'm sorry that this is so short, I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._**  
**

**Roughly Two Months Later:**

Holly was hyperventilating, leaning on Foaly's arm. Now, normally Holly was claustrophobic, but sometimes big things scared her to. St. Peter's Basilica was a lot bigger than she had anticipated. The giant arches, the numerous and beautiful statues, hundreds of paintings, the giant domed ceiling, and the many, beautiful stained-glass windows were all breathtaking.

Despite how big the basilica was, it was going to be a very small, private wedding. Aside from Artemis' family, the Butlers, Lili, Ash, Bio, Foaly, and Cinder the only other person there was Pope Benedict XVIII with Mr. Fowl as the alter boy.

The Popes already knew about the fairies, it was part of the secret that Lucia de Santos told the Pope before her death. Pope Benedict XVIII had heard of a man who was going to marry a petite woman with pointed ears; he had contacted them and told them that he knew of the fairies and said that he wished to do the honors of the nuptial ceremony, a marriage and a Mass.

All of this ran through Holly's head as she took deep breaths as Foaly guided her down the isle. She hard her friends gasp as they saw her. She was wearing a modest white dress that flowed from her shoulders to the floor. The skirt was smooth, seamless, made of silk. The bodice was silk as well, but it was crisscrossed with interwoven strands of tiny, glistening diamonds. The veil was a band of pearls that circled her head and a satin cloth that shimmered with moonstones and fell to her waist.

She floated up the steps to Artemis and the Pope, and the ceremony began. Holly had seen and heard many beautiful things, but her heart trembled at the beauty as the marriage vows were exchanged. She could feel tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as Artemis slid a ring onto her finger. The little gold band that Artemis gave her was plain, but to her it was just as beautiful as her engagement ring. After that was the kiss. They had kissed many times, but it had never been this glorious, this beautiful. By the end of it she felt lightheaded, and it wasn't for lack of air.

She was in heaven as she walked with Artemis to her seat. Looking up into his face, she looked into his eyes; they were like fire and ice, forever bound together, just as she and Artemis were.

Now it was time for the Mass. Holly couldn't believe, they were finally married. Holly's had didn't leave Artemis' until they went up to the Communion rail to receive the Holy Eucharist.

"Thank you God," she thought. "Thank you so much."

When the Mass was over, they went to a private room to celebrate. Everyone swarmed them, congratulating them. The Pope blessed them and their food, but was very busy, so he had to leave. They had a good time eating, drinking, and kissing anyway.

"That was beautiful," squealed Lili.

"It was," Bio told her. "It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."

An hour later as she went to their, no longer just Artemis' room, holly thought that they were right; it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

_I also don't own the Pope, St. Peter's Basilica, or St. Lucia de Santos. Thank you all for your support of my decision, I am very grateful to all of you who told me that this is my story and that I should do with it what I want. _

_Anyway, here's some bad news. There will be a few more chapters in this story, however, I have not written them yet. I have some ideas, but it may be a few weeks before the next chapter is updated. Don't worry, though, I will not abandon this story.  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	26. 26 Second Chance

_Hi everybody. Sorry for the wait. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage, hm, or Orlando, or Walt Disney World._

Holly woke up around noon the day after her wedding feeling a little sore but happy and excited. She started to shake Artemis, her husband, what a happy thought.

"Arty, wake up," she cried. "We're leaving for our honeymoon today."

For their honey moon Holly had wanted something exciting; Artemis had wanted something more low-key than what they'd been experiencing lately. They'd compromised and Artemis had promised to take Holly first, for a hectic, unplanned week in the South African jungles, and second, for a calmer, completely planned week in Walt Disney World Orlando, Florida. Oh, how Artemis spoiled her.

Meanwhile, down in Haven, Redwood was trying to fit in. So far, it wasn't working. Everyone stared at her eyes, face, skin, joints, and especially, her wings. It bugged her; thankfully, they allowed all sorts of riff-raff into the LEP as long as they were athletic and good shooters. She had just completed her LEP initiation ceremony after a few hurried weeks of a little training. Today was her first mission, and she was excited to prove herself. She was directed to the Ops booth where Foaly would explain the situation and would give her some technology.

"Alright, Captain Evergreen, we have two drunk Gnomes out for a pleasure cruise on the surface, and they're headed straight for some humans. I'd suggest you be careful. Also, here is your neutrino 6,000, once you put your finger on that trigger it will only shoot with your DNA. Here is a concusser grenade, handcuffs, and gel gags; I hope that you won't need any of them, but they're for just in case."

The centaur directed the excited, young elf to a shuttle and handed her the starter chip.

"Okay, she's all yours. Bring her back in one piece."

Redwood grinned. "One piece, got it."

She examined it. It wasn't as good as the Scientists' shuttles or the one that Holly Short had flown, but she was excited to get behind the wheel again. She launched it into the open chute. It wasn't as rough as what she was used to, but it was comforting.

She docked it at the shuttle port and soundlessly flew, searching for the Gnomes. They were reportedly unshielded and about to take a stroll through Dublin. She had to get there before they were seen by a human. She soon located them and shocked them by landing in front of them.

"You are under arrest," she barked. "Set down your bottles and surrender yourselves to the LEP."

They blinked stupidly before one of them smirked. "An' wha' if I don' wanna?"

He actually sounded triumphant, the guy was pathetic, at least his buddy had been starting to stick his hands out, although, now he looked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll make you surrender."

He grinned and swung his fist at her. She dodged, but he was quicker than she'd expected a drunk man to be. She started flailing his limbs at her.

She flicked her gun to the middle setting and promptly got socked in the nose. She growled, and dealt him a blow, knocking him off balance, turned her gun to the highest setting, and shot him twice. Two electrical pulses, both enough to knock out a rhino, slammed into him. The Gnome's heart stopped before he hit the ground. She nudged him with her boot a few times before turning to the other Gnome.

"Do I have to make you come quietly too?"

Stammering, the Gnome allowed her to handcuff him. She forced him to march and dragged the other one. No sense leaving a body. Soon they were in the shuttle, and flying back towards Haven. Overall, she felt like she'd accomplished a very good first mission; she'd been sent up to incapacitate and return with two Gnomes, and one had even survived.

She took them to Commander Kelp and proudly dropped the dead one at his feet. "Mission successful, sir," she exclaimed, "and one of them lived."

The commander gaped at her. "How did he die?"

She frowned. "He punched me, so I shot him twice at highest setting. It was almost kind in the face of charges for illegal drinks, being above ground, and for assault of an officer."

"That isn't kind," yelled her commanding officer, 'that's cruel. Redwood, that's against the law, you can't just kill anybody who gets you angry, even if they attack you and especially if they're drunk. Killing isn't done here; you're not in the Crater anymore."

She scowled, "Alright, I will refrain from killing." Frustrated, she stomped out of the room. Great, yet another thing that set her apart from every other person in Haven. Sometimes she missed the Scientists and their little "zoo;" at least there she had been a person looked up to, not a freak who killed people for fun. That Gnome had deserved to die, she had had every right to shoot him, Commander Kelp just didn't understand.

Artemis would have, he understood everything. She missed Artemis and how perfectly he had fit into her mind, like a lost puzzle piece. But Artemis wasn't hers, Artemis had been married the previous day to Holly Short, Redwood had no choice anymore but to fit in to Haven's giant jigsaw puzzle, for she had nowhere else to turn.

She would try, she still had time to adjust, but she knew that she would never truly fit into one of the city's holes, her match had already been made and if she didn't fit in soon, something would have to happen; she only had so many chances.

_I hope that you all liked it. I've written all but the last chapter, which is three chapters away. Thank you all for your support, you guys have really made this worth it.  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	27. 27 A Cause for Celebration

_I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I hope that you all enjoy._

Holly was excited, ever since the third day in the fourth month of her marriage she had experienced a strong feeling of life in her. She had accomplished the firsts of many firsts. She had been the first female Gunner, the first female LEPrecon, the first fairy to meet Artemis Fowl II and befriend him, but this was something that had been though impossible. She was going to give birth to the first human-fairy hybrid. Was it going to be a girl or a boy, would it be in her for two years or closer to nine months, would it look more like a fairy or like a human? Would it even have magic, and what would they call it?

First were exciting, but they were also very worrying. She hadn't told Arty yet, and it had already been almost four weeks. She was very stressed.

Artemis Fowl was intelligent but very bad at reading body language and emotions. He could tell that Holly was acting strange, but he had no idea what she was acting strange for. She had been acting that way for four months already. It was worrying him, should he taker her to see Argon?

He finally sat her down. "Holly, I sincerely am concerned for your personal welfare, your actions have been confusing lately, and I wish to be informed of any problem."

Holly giggled at him, more of her strange behavior, exceedingly happy moods. She bounced up and down in her seat and exclaimed, "Arty, I'm going to have a baby."

Artemis gaped at her. Then he grabbed her and spun her around in a circle before running with her all the way to his lab. "We need to make sure that the two of you are healthy."

He plunked her down on the table and pulled out his doctor's equipment. Holly's heart rate, eyes, ears, and reflexes were exceedingly god for her species as was her temperature.

"Only me," Holly teased. "I tell my husband that I'm having a baby and he gives me a check-up."

"Shush," said Artemis. "You're my patient; you should be quiet and respectful. You'll need to drink a lot of mil, babies rob a lot of your calcium and give you bad teeth."

"Great," replied Holly. "He's already got a lot of your personality."

"That's not important," retorted Artemis. "If you start craving anything, don't worry, I'll get it for you."

He laid her down and Holly rolled her eyes as Artemis brought over an ultrasound.

"Why the heck do you have an ultrasound in here?"

He frowned. "I bought if for my mare, she was pregnant and needed good care."

"My husband, the expert midwife, lucky me."

"You should be, midwives charge about two hundred dollars a session and can't always make it in time to deliver the baby."

He peered at the screen and beamed. "Look Holly, there's our little baby."

Holly rolled her head over and looked at the little screen as well. She cooed as she saw the tiny arms and legs, the witty bitty, somewhat-pointed ears, nose, chin and little mouth and eyes. She could even see the little face, and the little one was even sucking its thumb.

"You're just so beautiful," she murmured, touching her barely protruding abdomen. "You're going to be strong like Mommy and smart like Daddy, aren't you?"

Artemis beamed and kissed Holly's cheek. Then he picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen, deciding to tell Butler, his oldest friend, first.

"Butler," he cried. "We need to celebrate; Holly's pregnant."

Butler looked up grinning. "I knew that something was going on," he rumbled. "I'll make something special and vegetarian for tonight's dinner. Congratulations to you both."

Artemis then rushed off to Juliet's room where Juliet and Angeline were looking for dresses to give to charity.

"Mother, Juliet, Holly's pregnant."

Both women squealed and ran over, babbling and shouting at Holly, tugging her out of Artemis' arms, hugging them and laughing.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," squealed Angeline.

Artemis pried the women off and the couple went and told Mr. Fowl. Prosthetic leg or not, he leaped fifteen feet into the air, started crying from happiness, and hugged Artemis and his daughter-in-law. The whole family celebrated, although Beckett didn't really understand why.

"Wow, we're going to be uncles," Myles told Beckett.

Beckett pouted, lip trembling. "I don't want to be an uncle, uncles are old."

Angeline laughed and scooped him up. "Beckett, just because your uncles are old doesn't mean that all uncles are old. Being an uncle just means that your brother or sister is going to have a baby."

Beckett looked appalled. "But I don't have a sister, and Arty isn't going to have a baby, Holly is."

"Yeah, I'm going to have a baby, not a bomb," interjected the elf. "Arty set me down; I'm not going to explode. I can walk."

"Oh, you should be glad that you don't have a Butler," groaned Angeline. "Butler wouldn't let me go up or down the stairs for six months without him carrying me."

Holly hopped out of Artemis' arms and glanced at him, warily. "Don't do that to me," she said. "I can walk, I'm a cop."

"Yes," drawled Artemis. "You also are a fairy in a human establishment. Why would you have any trouble going up the stairs?"

Holly scowled as he smirked at her.

"Enough of that," ordered Butler. "It's time to eat. I made a Caesar salad, Broccoli Cheddar soup, French bread, with an Applesauce Cheesecake for dessert."

Hungry Fowls headed to the table; this was the time to celebrate life, and celebrate they did.

_Well, I hope that you've all enjoyed my story, there's only two chapters left after this. Then I'm going to start on a sequel to Disasteress Rage Eternally._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	28. 28 Starting Over

_Alright, penultimate chapter. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage. I also must apologize for how OC my characters are, I never really realized that before now._

Redwood had to get out of Haven. The fairies had tried to fit her in, but they'd failed. She'd spent three months as an LEP officer until the council had fired her. She managed to keep most of the people she was sent up after alive, but after her second victim died it was all over.

She was then shunted from job to job. She did her best at each of them, but something came up, she got into a fight, and then she left. Up until a few hours ago, she had been working at Spud's Spud Emporium. Then she overheard a customer insult Artemis Fowl. A riot broke out and her job was done for. She had no money and no place to go. She was leaving, permanently.

She'd go to Artemis, maybe he could help her. She knew that they could never be close, but perhaps she could be a maid or servant of some kind. Her mind made up, she booked a flight to the surface. She hadn't fit in in the Crater, and she didn't fit here; it was time to move on.

The day for her move to the surface arrived like any other day beneath the surface, hot and dry. She was the first tourist on the shuttle, and she immediately took an aisle seat; she needed room for her wings. Several passengers grumbled at her, but eventually everyone was settled down.

Many hours later, they arrived on the surface. She was again the first one out. She shielded and immediately took to the skies. Her large wings quickly carried her to Fowl Manor. She started to feel rather timid as she made her way up the long drive to the intimidating Fowl fortress' front doors. She chewed her lip for a moment before flying and ringing the doorbell. A few second later the door was opened by Butler. He immediately looked down, and, upon noticing her, dropped to his knees to talk to her better.

"Hello Redwood, what brings you to Fowl Manor?"

"I'd like to talk to Artemis," she squeaked out.

He smiled at her and stood up. "Of course, right this way."

He led her through the house and out back, where Artemis appeared to be teaching his younger brothers how to play croquet.

"Artemis, we have a visitor," Butler called.

Artemis looked up, grinning, and stopped in surprise when he saw who was there. "Redwood, salutations, why are you here?"

She gave a small smile. "Hello, Artemis, I'm, um. Well, things aren't going very well down in Haven." She blushed and looked away from him. This was harder than she'd thought.

"Are you here for financial help," asked the human.

"What, no," she exclaimed. "I'm not asking for money, I was hoping for a job. I know that you've got servants and since you've got a fairy wife it might be easier if you had a fairy among your servants. Although, now I see that I might stand out too much. It was a bad idea, I'll probably be going now."

"No, wait." Artemis' eyes were shining. "Redwood, that's a brilliant idea. I'd love for you to work here."

Her eyes lit up. "You would? You're not just saying that because you feel sorry for me, right?"

"Of course not, you could be a great help here. Come meet my family. Myles, Becket, come here," he called.

The two little boys came running, or, one did. The other boy calmly walked over.

"Yes Arty," the happier boy asked, bouncing around his older brother.

"Yes, Artemis?" questioned the other, upon arrival.

"Boys, this is a friend of mine, Redwood Evergreen. She helped save our lives in the Crater. Now she's going to work here."

"Yay," said the curly blonde-haired boy. "That means that you can fight. I can fight, I'm a natural."

"Salutations, Miss Evergreen," This boy was obviously more formal. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you for assisting our family in our hour of need." He gracefully bowed, kissing Redwood's hand.

"Thank you, you two," exclaimed Artemis. "I'm going to take her to see Mother and Father now."

The boys ran off.

"Don't worry, Redwood," said Artemis. "You've helped save my life, my parents will be eternally grateful towards you."

Redwood started; she had not realized that she actually looked nervous. "I'll try, Artemis."

They headed into the house and up the stairs.

"You look tired," exclaimed Artemis.

"You look taller," she retorted. She had missed feeling his mind brush against hers. "It's been too long," she sighed.

It had been a year and a half since they'd last seen each other.

"Well, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." The human boy smirked.

He led her into the kitchen where Artemis' parents and Juliet were deep in the Scientific experiments and dangers of cooking. Well, for Fowls at least; Juliet wasn't about to blow up the kitchen.

"Mother, Father, Juliet," called Artemis. "Redwood has come to visit; she would like a job serving here."

"Oh, of course," exclaimed the radiant woman who could only be Artemis' mother. "Oh, I've heard so much about you, Redwood. Welcome to Fowl Manor."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fowl." She shook the offered hand.

"Yes, welcome," Mr. Fowl said smiling, limping over. "Would you like to come help us with this tart that we're making?"

"Oh, yes. I enjoy baking."

Artemis cleared his throat. "Father, while you return to cooking, I have something important to attend to. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright, Artemis, but don't take too long."

"Yes, Father."

And then he left. Redwood was really getting into cooking. It was a pastime that she actually enjoyed a lot. She'd been there for almost ten minutes when Artemis came flying in. He hugged his mother, his father, and Juliet, and he twirled Redwood into the air, laughing.

"It's a boy," he cried.

"What is," asked a startled Redwood. "Is it a new science experiment? Oh, tell me all about it."

"No, it's not a science experiment. He's a baby boy. He's my baby boy, and Holly's. I just did an ultrasound, and he was sucking his thumb."

The teenager seemed ecstatic. Redwood swallowed the lump in her throat. "Congratulations, Artemis. I'm sure that he'll be a beautiful, little boy."

Then Holly came in. She seemed tired, and she was definitely bigger around than she used to be. "Hello, Redwood, Artemis told me that you're here. So, I have a proposition for you, since I'm sure that Artemis completely forgot it in the fifty second it took for him to throw himself down the stairs and into the kitchen. How would you like be little Artemis Fowl the third's bodyguard?"

_I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but you guys will have to wait for a while for the last chapter. Tomorrow, Friday, I'm leaving for Florida with my family and I'm not returning till the ninth of February. _

_I also want to explain my reasons for Holly becoming pregnant so early. I know that fairies can have babies only once every twenty years. I should know, it has been a matter of controversy between me and my sister before; however, I really didn't want to have to resume my story at a 'fifteen and a half years later' sort of thing. The story with Redwood really wouldn't have fit then, and my sequel wouldn't either. Also, once every twenty years covers a broad range, and it was possible for Holly to be capable of having babies at three months after the marriage. _

_Thank you all for your support and for the constructive criticism. One last topic that I wanted to discuss with one of the guests is that I have never actually intended to be rude unless responding to a review that involved flaming at me. I understand that since I am writing and since you can't hear my voice that what I write is easily taken as rude and that I might be showing off, which I never intended to do either. I am very sorry if I upset anyone, and I thank you for pointing that out to me.  
_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon  
_


	29. 29 Artemis Timothy Fowl iii

_Alright, last chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Redwood had been honored to be approached with such a responsibility; however, she attempted to inform them of how inadequate she was.

*Flashback*

"I'm not a good choice," she said. "really, I'm not."

"You're a great fighter; I've seen you," replied Holly, firmly.

"But I'm so strange. I've got bat wings, I have a disfigured face and skin, I'm ugly, my joints can bend in any direction, I pull people into my mind, and sometimes my body changes." She frowned in embarrassment. It was hard to admit all of her faults out loud.

"Change," inquired Artemis, interested. "In what way?"

She colored. "The Scientists wanted to make people who could shape shift. I was one of the experiments, but they hadn't got it right yet, so occasionally a bit of my body will change into something else. It's hideous."

"So," replied Holly. "We don't care."

"But what if my foot was to change to a hoof in the middle of a fight?"

"All the better to kick with," replied Artemis. "Redwood, we really want you to guard little Arty. Please, it doesn't matter to us how weird you are."

"Really," she asked, blushing.

"Really," the responded in unison.

*End Flashback*

So that was how Redwood found herself staying in Fowl Manor five months later. Artemis Timothy Fowl the third was due to be born any day now, and the strain was evident in Holly. The baby was bigger than most fairies were accustomed to. He was a healthy baby, according to Artemis, and almost fifty percent bigger than an elf baby. Redwood, raised by the Scientists, didn't have a religion, but she prayed to whoever was out there that her Artemis would be alright.

A few nights later, Redwood was being shaken awake by Butler.

"Good early morning," he said, a bit more cheerful than usual. "Artemis told me to wake you up. Holly's going into labor."

Redwood was up and diving toward the door when Butler caught her around the waste.

"Hold on, munchkin, you're not properly dressed, and your bed hair is appalling."

She wriggled out of his grip. "Okay, okay." She ran back to her dresser as butler left the room. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt that had different kinds of bats on it. She ran a brush through her hair and a comb through her fur at the same time. Then she ran out of the room, charging for the stairs as she heard Holly's cries of pain.

She burst into the room to see Holly sitting in the tub, squeezing Artemis' hand so hard that it was turning red. Artemis was stroking her hair, murmuring consolingly. It didn't seem to be helping very much, Holly would calm down as the pain left in between the contractions. Then she'd be joking around. She'd joke about how she hoped that all this crying didn't ruin her reputations, even though it was already shred to tatters. She could take a drink of water or eat a little bit, but the pain always came back. Then she'd scream in pain and start panting.

Then her headache came. She started to clutch her head instead of squeezing Artemis' hand. She started to wheeze, and her hand flew to her throat.

"Holly," cried Artemis. "Holly, it's alright. It didn't happen; it never happened. You're okay, they're not hurting you."

"It hurts," she whimpered. "It hurts so much."

"That's not them," explained Artemis. "That's our baby, Holly. That's little Arty. He's going to be a great fighter someday, right?"

Holly nodded, but she was going pale and shaking all over. Redwood had never felt so useless before.

"Holly, Holly," shouted Artemis. "I think he's coming."

Holly wasn't snapping out of it; in fact, she associated the constant pain to be the pain of the mob.

"Redwood," barked Artemis. "I'm going to hold her down. Arty is going to come out any minute now. You're going to have to pull him out of the water and make sure that he's breathing."

"What," she exclaimed. "I don't know how to hold a baby."

"I don't care," yelled Artemis, worried almost out of his mind. "Just grab him."

He returned to soothing Holly down. Redwood looked, searching for a baby's head. What if he didn't come, what if he died in birth? What if it was all her fault? Then she saw a little head. He was face down in the water?

She shot her hands in and pulled him out, flipping him over. And, for the first time, Redwood's brown eyes met with the wide, shocked blue and hazel eyes of Artemis Timothy Fowl the third.

The End

_Yay, I finished. Thank you all for your support, your reviews, and for favoriting and following my story. I'm sorry if you don't like that I stopped here, but don't worry, I will be writing a sequel. This one is set quite a bit further in the future. I won't give anything away, though, I want to surprise you guys. : D Anyway, I'm having a bit of trouble on the first chapter especially since it's in Artemis' POV and I don't write him very well. Still, I hope to publish the first chapter by Easter at the latest._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon_


End file.
